Don't you worry, Natsu
by theabridgedkuriboh
Summary: Natsu was abandoned as a child by Igneel. Master Makarov found him in the rain and took him in. He plans to bring him to Fairy Tail to become a great wizard. Natsu will meet a lot of friends in the guild. But, one in particular will be a great frined to Natsu and stick by him until the very end.
1. Chapter 1

_**(Master Mokarov's POV)**_

It was a stormy day in Magnolia town. People rushed to their homes and tried to take cover from the powerful waters that fall. I was one of those unfortunate people trying to take cover from the rain as well. I was heading through the forest on my way back to Fairy Tail. I had to stop by an old friend of mine that does medical for wizards. She isn't the nicest person to be around if you're a human because she can't stand the 'stench' of humans. The pounding of the rain hitting my umbrella brought me out of my thoughts. I sighed and kept walking in the now muddy ground. "I chose a bad day to wear my sandals." I said. I kept treading through the forest as the mud stuck to my shoes when I heard tears in the child in the background. I was lucky I was able to hear it because the rain blocked out most of the sound. I looked around but couldn't see anything at all. "Who's there?" I called. No one responded, but the cries got louder. I felt my heart beat increase. I know that cry, it was a small child. I start back up the road from where I began in search of this small child. "Can you hear me?" I called. As I got farther up the pathway I started to fell a strong magical energy type that I have never felt before.

"Who's there?" A voice called. I looked around and I saw a small boy sitting under a tree. He was muddy and in tears. He had short pink hair and black eyes.

"Why are you out in the rain, child?" I asked. He used the back of his hand to wipe his eyes.

"I'm all alone now." He cried. I was so confused, why is he alone? What happened to his parents and why is he out here?

"Why are you alone?" I asked. I sat down next to him under the tree and placed the umbrella under us. He looked over at me and pulled his knees to his chest.

"My dad is gone? He just left." He said sadly. This poor child has been abandoned. I can feel his magical energy around him so he is extremely powerful. Then I got an idea that could be great for him.

"Have you ever heard of Fairy Tail my boy?" I asked.

He gasped, "Yes. I have heard of Fairy Tail." He said happily.

I smiled, "Well your magical energy is extremely powerful from what I can tell. How about you come with me and I'll bring you there to show you what it's like." I said. He grew a very big smile and he hugged me tight.

"Wait, how are you going to get me to Fairy Tail?" He asked.

I chuckled, "Because I am the guild master of Fairy Tail and I believe you have the magical energy to get in and you need some family that will care for you." I said. His smile grew even bigger than I ever knew possible and he had tears running down his face again.

"Thank you so much. I know Igneel would be proud." He cried happily. I smiled; I wonder who this Igneel character is? I may ask him later, but right now we need to get out of this rain.

"Alright, we need to get out of this rain. Come with me." I said. I stood up and held out my hand. He gladly took it and stood up from the ground. He wiped off the mud but I stopped him. "Don't' do that or it will stain." I said nicely. He chuckled and we started our way back to my house first to get him clean up. As we walked out of the forest I noticed him shivering badly. "Are you cold?" I asked. He looked over at me.

"I'm fine. I can heat up just fine." He said. He shakily extended his hand and it lit up in flames. So, he's a fire wizard, but then why couldn't I recognize his magic. His fire magic was very hot and spread all around us. We continued to my home and he seemed to be getting sick even with his fire keeping him warm. We finally reached my home and we walked inside.

"Alright, I'm going to get you something to wear that my grandson used to wear when he was your age. Then I will wash your clothes ok." I said. He nodded and I walked up stairs and walked down the hall and grabbed the string off the wall and the stairs to the attic came down and I walked up. The attic was dark when I walked upstairs. I clapped my hands and the lights came on. I walked over to a box leaning against the wall and opened it up. The clothes were folded in the box neatly and I picked up the whole box and began to carry it down stairs. When I made it all the way down I pulled on the string to the stairs and they went up onto the ceiling and I tied the string to the wall and picked up the box and walked down stairs into the living room. When I got down the stairs I saw that the boy was still standing on the floor but has taken off his shoes. "I got the clothes, all you have to do is choose an outfit and you can go upstairs and get a bath." I said.

He bowed, "Thank you." He said. He looked in the box and grabbed a pair of jean shorts and a red shirt. He ran up the stairs I smiled and walked into the kitchen to make some soup. When I walked in I realized I never asked for his name. I walked back out of the kitchen and headed up the stairs. I heard the water running in the bathroom so I walked over to the closet in the hallway and grabbed a towel and walked over to the bathroom door. I placed the towel on the floor where he left his clothes. I grabbed his clothes and stood up.

"When you're done your towel is out here." I said and walked back down the hall to head down to the kitchen and make the soup.

* * *

_**(The boy's POV)**_

The warm water felt great on my skin. Sitting in the cold rain for hours takes a toll on people. I was so upset when Igneel abandoned me that day. I'm actually still really upset about it now. I vowed that day, that I will find him one day. A father doesn't just abandon his child without a reason. So, if I find him, maybe he will tell me why and I'll understand? I sighed and sunk deeper into the water. The bubbles bringing a fresh smell to the air and will make the mud smell go away. I'm very excited that I get to see what Fairy Tail is like. I've heard there very family oriented people whatever that means. "Fairy Tail…sounds like a bunch of crazy people. But at the same time sounds fun." I said. I smiled a big smile and grabbed the shampoo bottle on the tub side and poured a dollop on my hand and started to scrub it into my hair. The shampoo felt so good in hair as it cleaned the mud out of hair. I smiled and washed the shampoo out of my hair and quickly grabbed the soap and began to wash my body clean. When I was finished I stood up but felt a chill because I was no longer surrounded with heat. I got out and walked over to the door and slowly opened the door and grabbed the towel that was on the ground and quickly wrapped it around my body. When I was dry I put on the clothes and walked out of the bathroom. I could smell the soup that he was making all the way from the kitchen. I walked down the stairs into the living room and I saw that he was setting the table.

"So, are you ready for dinner?" He asked. I nodded and walked over to the table and we sat down. He set the bowl in front of me and it smelled awesome.

"Thank you. It smells awesome." I said.

"Thank you." He said. We ate our dinner peacefully and it felt like my inside were more flamed than they already are. It helped my cold as well.

"This was very good, sir." I said.

He chuckled, "Please call me, Gramps." He said.

I smiled, "Thank you Gramps. My name is Natsu Dragneel by the way." I said

"Well it's very nice to have you here Natsu. I think the guild hall will look forward to meeting you. After your cold has been taken care of that is." He said. I laughed and picked up my bowl and spoon and placed them in the sink.

* * *

_**(Master Makarov's POV)**_

This boy is definetly special. His magic is special and he acts special. I don't know what is about this boy but he seems like a little bundle of hope and joy. He will defiantly be a star at the guild. I smiled and stood up from my seat and he looked over at me. "So, Gramps. What is the guild like?" Natsu asked.

I chuckled, "Well the guild hall treats it members' like family and we all respect each other as well. Some people like to take jobs frequently and some like to lounge around. Some of the children like to take jobs in teams and some like to go solo to try and prove their strength. My grandson is one of them. He's a rebellious teenager who doesn't really care for others." I started to explain.

He frowned slightly, "That's so sad. People should respect their elders and be kind to them. Not be all 'I don't care about you' nonsense. That's just mean." He said.

I sighed, "Yes, well some people don't act like that around others. He's not really a people person. All though others in the guild are much more active to others. Like the other children in the guild hall. They love to run around and get into fights. Until you get by Erza than it's stopped for a while anyway." I said.

"Who's Erza?" He asked.

I ruffled his hair, "You'll know when you see her." I said. I stood up and walked down the hall to the laundry room. I took the clothes out of the dryer and folded them. I then walked back into the kitchen and handed Natsu his clothes. "Now, go and get dressed and I'll show you were you can sleep tonight." I said. He nodded and walked upstairs to the bathroom to get changed. I smiled and walked over to the stove to start making some hot chocolate.

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

Gramps is so nice to me. He treats me like I'm his grandson that he never had. It's nice to feel that again from someone that cares about me. Even though Igneel was a dragon, he was still a father to me. Although he just left one night, I know he will always love me. I looked in the mirror; my yellow pants were no longer covered in mud as well as my long sleeved red shirt. All I need to do now is put on my muffler. I looked down at the hand holding it. The white muffler with a black checker board like pattern was soft and warm since it just came out of the dryer. I brought it to my neck and began to tie it. This muffler is very special to me, Igneel gave me this muffler. I sighed and walked out of the bathroom and I saw Gramps was walking up the stairs. "Alright Natsu you are going to be staying in my grandson's old room. I hope you don't mind." He said.

I smiled, "It's alright." I said. He smiled and led me to the room. We walked down the hallway to the door at the end of the hall. We stopped and he opened the door. He opened the door and I gasped. I walked inside and smiled in wonder. "This is amazing." I said happily. I giggled and looked around. There was a symbol on the wall that I didn't recognize. "Hey, what's that symbol?" I asked.

"That is the Fairy Tail symbol." He said. I smiled and continued to look around the room. There was a large bed against the wall. There were dressers in the room, but they looked empty. The whole room itself was pretty empty itself. I guess his grandson must have taken all of his stuff with him when he left.

"I should probably let you sleep then. If you need anything let me know." He said.

I bowed again, "Thank you Gramps. I really appreciate you finding me. I will make sure that I make you proud." I said. He smiled and gave me a hug.

"I know you will. But, right now you need rest. I'll bring you to see the guild hall in the morning." He said. I pulled away from his hug and nodded.

"I can't wait to go and see it. I've been waiting and traveling for this opportunity." I said.

He chuckled, "Well you can tell me the story in the morning." He said. He walked back to the door and grabbed the handle. "Good night Natsu." He added.

"Night Gramps." I said. He smiled and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. I sighed happily and walked over to the bed. It was nice and neat as if never touch since the day it was made. I sat down, my butt sinking in to bed. I chuckled and climbed in and picked up the covers and lied down. It felt like I was sleeping on a fluffy cloud. I put my head on the pillows and put the blanket over me. I yawned and flipped the light switch next me. The lights turned off and I fell into a gentle slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

_**(Gramps' POV)**_

He's such a sweet kid. I can't wait for the guild hall to him. He will be such an inspiration for the others. I walked into my bedroom and walked over to my bed. I placed my hot chocolate mug on my side table and removed my cloak. Today has been very interesting to say the least. I placed my cloak on the coat rack and grabbed my hot cocoa. I sighed and walked over to my balcony and opened the double doors. I felt the cold air hit my body as I walked out. The cocoa in my hand warmed my hand to a point. I placed my hot cocoa on the railing and jumped up onto the railing. Since I'm extremely short it's difficult to see up here. I sat down and grabbed my cocoa and took a sip. "Oh hot." I complained. I took a deep breath to cool down my burnt tongue and placed my cocoa on the railing. I can see the guild hall from here; the lights are still so I assume that someone is still there. Maybe Cana is still drinking or something. Man, that girl can drink.

"Hey Gramps. What's up?" A voice called to me. I looked down and I saw Gray standing in front of the building.

"Nothing much, Gray. Why aren't you in bed yet?"I asked.

He blushed, "I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a walk." He said.

I chuckled, "Well why don't you come inside and I'll make you some cocoa." I offered. He laughed, "Sure Gramps. I'll come inside." He said. He started his way to the door and I got up from the railing. I jumped down and walked back into my bedroom and headed back down to the living room.

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

I awoke from my sleep when I heard gramps talking to someone in the distance. I sat up from the bed and tried to hear anything but it was practically silent. I started to get curious so I got out of the fluffy cloud…I mean bed and walked over to the door. I place my ear to the door to try to see if I could hear anything. I heard muffled noises but I couldn't make anything out. I sighed and slowly opened the door to the room. I tip toed down the hall to the stairs. I could hear a voice that I did not recognize but he sounded very young. I started my descendent down the stairs slowly to not bring too much attention to them.

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

"So Gramps; how was the visit with your friend in the forest?" I asked.

"Ah, she nagged me most of the time that I was too old to master Fairy Tail and nagged about my human stench. She is such a pain in the ass some times." He said.

I laughed, "Well then remind me never to see her." I said. He chuckled and I looked around the room. It feels like I'm being watched. Gramps finally walked into the living room and he handed me a hot chocolate. I took a sip and looked up once again at the stairs. I saw someone sitting on the stairs. He seems shy. He looked down at us and I took a sip of my hot chocolate. He gasped at me and I took a deep breath. "Hot." I said. I heard him chuckle and I put my hot cocoa down. Gramps looked over at me.

"What are you looking at Gray?" He asked.

I looked back at the kid and he quickly got up and ran up the stairs. "Nothing Gramps." I said. He drank his hot cocoa and I looked back at the stairs. Who was that just now? And why is he hiding from us? "Hey Gramps, who was that kid just now?" I asked.

Gramps sighed, "He was a boy I found on the way home. I found him abandoned and crying under a tree. He was so upset so I brought him here. His magical power is extremely powerful. But he is such a sweet boy as well. I'm sure you will like him once you meet him tomorrow." He explained.

"That sucks. I hope he's alright." I said. Gramps smiled, "I can go see if he wants to come down if you would like." Gramps offered.

"Only if he wants to. I don't want to force him." I said.

Gramps chuckled, "I don't think he would mind." He said. Gramps stood up and walked over to the stairs. "I'll be right back." He said. I nodded and he walked up the stairs.

"I wonder what this kid is like." I said.

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

"Ah man he saw me what do I do now?" I complained. I was so close to not being caught but I just had to go and step down one more step. Now he saw me and he's going to tell everyone about me. I wanted to introduce myself to the guild hall personally. And if you wondering why I know he's in Fairy Tail is because he was only in his underwear for some odd reason. I fell onto the bed in a huff. "Why did I have to be so curious?" I asked. I heard a knock on the door and I shot up. "Who is it?" I asked nervously.

"It's just me. We were wondering if you would like to join us." He said.

I was really nervous now. Should I go and hang out with him? He may be the first friend I make in the guild after all. I sighed, "Ok Gramps." I said. I walked over to the door and opened it and I saw Gramps standing by the steps.

"Let's go then." He said. I laughed and ran over to the steps but then I got instantly nervous again. I took one shaky step after other until I was in view of the living room. I saw the boy sitting on the couch and drinking his hot cocoa. He smiled at me and I eased up slightly. "Natsu this is Gray. Gray this Natsu." Gramps said. I smiled and he just smirked.

"So, you're in Fairy Tail?" I asked nervously.

He nodded, "Yep, I've been in Fairy Tail for almost a year now." He said.

I smiled big, "Do you like it there?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's awesome. Except for Erza she's kinda of a buzz kill." He said.

I chuckled, "I've heard of Erza. Gramps said she breaks up all the fights." I said.

He nodded, "Yeah, but she also gets into fights with another girl named Mira." He said.

"Wow, talk about being a hypocrite." I said. Gramps was smiling in the background, he was glad his children were getting along. "So, Gray what is the guild like for you?" I asked.

He smiled, "Well I'm mostly lay back. But I also like to go on a lot of missions. Although when I am at the guild I get yelled out for not wearing clothes." He explained.

I chuckled, "Why is that you don't wear clothes?" I asked curiously.

"Oh I got the habit while training my ice magic. It just happens accidently. I can't really control it." He said.

I frowned, "Well that's mean. They shouldn't judge you for something you can't control." I said.

He frowned, "Yeah. But people make me sound like a pervert for walking around in my underwear." He said.

I raised an eyebrow, "What's a pervert?" I asked.

He tilted his head, "You don't know that a pervert is?" He asked.

I sighed, "No, I was raised by a dragon so he didn't teach me dirty words or really big words either." I explained.

"Cool, do you want me to tell you what a pervert is?" He asked.

"No, please don't do that." Gramps said.

"Aww, but I really want to know now." I complained. Gray chuckled, "I guess Gramps is right. I don't want to taint to your mind with dirty thoughts." He said. I blushed bright red and Gray laughed. He leaned in close to me, "Maybe I could tell you when I see you at the guild." He whispered. I nodded and we laughed together.

"Well I think you should be going home now Gray. Natsu just seemed to recover from his flu. And you look beat." Gramps recommended.

Gray frowned, "But we were just getting to talk." He complained.

"Maybe Gray could sleepover?" I asked.

Gramps rubbed his chin and thought about it. "Alright, but don't stay up too late. You want to see Fairy Tail right. So you need plenty of sleep." He said.

I bowed to him, "Thank you Gramps." I said.

He chuckled, "No problem. I love having you kids over." He said.

"Thanks Gramps." Gray said. Gray grabbed my wrist, "Come on." He said. He dragged me over to the steps and we headed upstairs. We ran to the room I was staying in and he looked around. "So this was Laxus' old room." He said. I walked over to the bed and sat down.

"So this Laxus person was Gramps' grandson?" I asked.

"Yep, if you get lucky you may meet him tomorrow. But I have to warn you he's a big asshole." He informed me.

"Yeah Gramps said he was rebellious." I said.

Gray walked over the bed I was sitting on and sat down as well.

"So, Gramps said that he found you in the rain. Why were you in the rain?" He asked.

I sighed, "I was traveling here because Igneel had abandoned me. He told me about Fairy Tail so I decided to head here. But, I started to miss Igneel once again and I started to cry once it started it rain. I never liked the rain so Igneel would protect me. But, then I realized that I was all alone now. So, I got scared and tried to cover myself under the big tree. I assume Gramps heard me and helped me." I said.

Gray frowned, "That's horrible. My family was killed by a demon. So, I was alone as well until my old master found me." He said.

"So then I guess we understand each other's pain." I said. I felt a tear run down my face and I felt a hand wipe it away. I looked over and saw Gray wiping away my tear.

"Please don't cry. I've done that before but it never solved anything." He said. My heart was beating quickly and my face heat up. I could still feel his cold hand on my face.

"Y-You're right. I can't cry anymore." I said. He smiled and I blushed.

"I guess we should head to bed. It's getting late." He said. I nodded and I moved over to the end near the wall and he climbed in on the other side. We laid down and I frowned. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"W-Well Igneel used to hold me at night. It just doesn't feel right." I explained.

He frowned, "Well m-maybe I could hold you." He offered nervously.

I blushed, "I don't know." I said.

"I promise everything will be alright." He said.

I chuckled, "Alright." I said. I lied down and Gray put his arms around my chest and he dozed off to sleep. I felt my cheeks heating up. I can't believe he's holding me like it's nothing. I smiled and closed my eyes and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_**(Master Makarov's POV)**_

I awoke with the sun's rays shining down on my face. I opened my eyes and put a hand over them to block the sun light. I sat up and brought my legs over the side and jumped down. I walked over to my bedroom door and opened it lightly and walked down the hall to the bathroom and walked inside. I hopped onto the stool and grabbed my toothbrush and the toothpaste. I put the toothpaste on the toothbrush and began to brush my teeth for 2 minutes. When I was done I walked out of the room and headed towards the room where Natsu and Gray stayed in. I grabbed the door knob and opened it slowly and quietly. I peeked in and I saw Natsu and Gray sleeping soundly. But, what I did not expect is for them to be in the same bed. I chuckled and made a note to make sure to grab a camera before waking them up. I closed the door and headed down stairs to make breakfast.

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

I heard the door close and I awoke slowly. I blinked a few times to the sleepiness out of my eyes. I looked up and saw that Natsu was still asleep. His breathing was light and his face looked gentle as well. I sat up and he frowned slightly in his sleep. I was puzzled by this action. Is he upset that I moved? I shrugged my shoulders and grabbed his shoulder and began to shake him.

"Natsu; it's time to wake up." I said. He groaned, "Daddy, 5 more minutes." He complained sleepily.

I chuckled but then frowned, "I guess he still misses Igneel." I said. I shook him again, "Natsu; you want to see Fairy Tail right. So you have to get up." I said. He opened his eyes only half way. He yawned and looked over in my direction.

He smiled, "Hey Gray. Did I wake you or something?" He asked. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and looked back at me.

"Nah, I just thought it was about time to wake up you know. Plus, I know you want to go see Fairy Tail." I said.

He laughed, "Yeah, I can't wait. But, you may want to stop at your house first to get dressed." He said.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Eh, there used to it by now." I said.

He tapped his chin, "That's true." He said. I laughed and he smiled. I threw my legs over the bed and got out. I turned around and Natsu got out of bed as well. He raised his arms in the air and yawned. "I'm starving." He complained.

"Yeah, me too; come on I think Gramps is up. Maybe he can help make us breakfast." I said. He nodded and we walked out of the room.

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

Gray is so nice to me. He treats me like we've been friends for years. It warms my heart that they treat me like family. He makes me smile when he smiles. It also feels right when he holds me at night. I blushed at that memory. His ice cold skin felt refreshing on my hot skin. It felt comforting to say the least. Gray to me seems like a friend for life, but at the same time maybe something more than that. He's really nice to me and tells me everything. We're like best friends for life. He grabbed my wrist and he dragged me down the hallway to the stairs. Even there we could smell the breakfast that Gramps has prepared. I smelled pancakes, eggs, bacon and toast. "Come on, it smells great." I said.

He smirked, "Race you down." He said. He began to run down the steps and I ran after him. I lost in the end but I didn't care. I had fun and I'm hungry so it totally slipped my mind. We walked into the dining room and Gramps looked over at us.

"Hello boys, I'm glad you're finally up." Gramps said.

"Good morning Gramps. Breakfast smells great." I said.

"Yeah, I can't wait to have some." Gray said.

"Well you'll have to wait a few minutes. It's not done yet." Gramps said.

"Alright Gramps; we'll wait." I said. He nodded and went back to cooking. I leaned in towards Gray. "Quick while it's too loud. Tell me what a pervert is." I said.

He smirked, "Alright, a pervert is." He said but was interrupted by Gramps.

"Gray, if you tell him I will personally kick you out of my house." Gramps said.

"Damn, so close." Gray said.

I chuckled, "Oh well; maybe another time." I said.

"Yeah; maybe when we're at the guild hall I could tell you." Gray said.

I smiled, "Yeah, just make sure Gramps isn't around." I said softly. He nodded and Gramps placed a plate in front of each of us.

"Already boys, eat up. After you're done we'll head to guild." Gramps said. We nodded and we began to eat our breakfast quickly. Gramps was shaking his head every time he looked over at Natsu and Gray. He thought it was silly how we act alike in a lot of ways. But, I think it's because we're best friends and we copy each other to be funny. Although Gray slowed down a little while later but I kept the pace. I was done first and placed my plate in the sink.

I sat back down in my chair, "I'm so excited to see the guild hall. Do you think they will like me?" I asked.

"Of course they will. I've only known you for a night and I'm like your best friend." Gray said. I smiled brightly, knowing that Gray returns my feelings.

"I agree with Gray. The guild hall would be fools to not like you." Gramps said.

I smiled and looked back at Gray. He had just finished his breakfast and he was putting his dishes away. I stood up from my seat and me and Gray walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Oh yeah Natsu, you may want to be prepared for the visit to the guild hall. The members may tackle you with questions and pinch your cheeks like you're a baby." Gray said. I paled and put hands to my cheeks.

"No, my cheeks are too young to die." I complained. We laughed hysterically and soon Gramps walked in.

"Alright boys; are you ready to go?" He asked. We jumped up and he smiled.

"You bet, just keep them away from my cheeks." I said. I placed my hands over cheeks again to cover them and to hide my blush.

Gramps chuckled, "Very well. But I make no promises." Gramps said.

We walked out the door and headed down the block for the guild hall. As we walked I was so excited. With every step I got more excited and my stomach started to knot. Either that or my breakfast is not agreeing with me. I looked over at Gray; he had his arms crossed behind his head as we walked. People didn't care that he was walking around in his underwear but they were curious about me. I was getting kinda nervous with all this attention.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" I asked nervously.

"They've never seen you before so their curious." Gray said.

I sighed, "I know but it seems kinda nosey you know. I feel like I'm being stalked." I complained.

"Yeah, but it happened to me when I came too. I was kinda annoyed but it ends by tomorrow or by next week." Gray said.

I sighed and crossed my arms behind my head. "I hope it does. I don't do well under pressure." I admitted.

"Yeah, but it will blow over. Just give it time Natsu. Plus, I'll be there to help kick some ass if someone threatens you." Gray said. I smiled and he smiled brightly. Gramps smiled as well knowing that his children are becoming great friends. We stopped out front of the guild hall doors and I was excited but I was also nervous at the same time. Those people inside this building may like him but they may also hate him. I took a deep breath and looked over at Gray. He nodded at me and I nodded back. I looked over at Gramps and he nodded at me as well. I looked back at the doors to the guild hall and I took another deep breath and we opened the doors together. There's no turning back now. We walked inside and everyone was doing their own thing. Some people were drinking and some of the kids were running around. And some people were just talking and others were looking at jobs. Gray grabbed my wrist once again he dragged me around the guild hall.

"What are you doing?' I asked.

"I'm going to introduce you to some friends." He answered. He walked me over to one group of kids. They all had white hair and were about our age. We stopped in front of them and they looked our way. I was getting nervous again and Gray let go of my wrist. "Natsu this is Mira, Lisanna and Elfman." Gray said. I waved to them and they waved back.

"So, are you joining the guild pinky?" Mira asked. I frowned; I didn't really appreciate the nick name pinky.

"Yeah I am." I said. They nodded and Gray grabbed me again and he dragged again over to another friend of his. She has red hair tied in a braid she was lecturing some grown-ups about something. She turned to us and smiled.

"Who's this Gray?"She asked.

"This is our new guild mate. His name is Natsu." Gray said. I waved to her shyly and she waved back.

"It's nice to meet you Natsu. I hope we don't scare you away with our shenanigans." She said. I raised an eyebrow and she giggled. "Our guild can be pretty crazy sometimes. My name is Erza by the way." She said. So, this is Erza. She doesn't look like a fighter to me.

"Erza, are you ready for our rematch." Mira asked. She jumped on the table and looked down at us.

Erza looked back at her, "No thank you Mira. I wanted to talk to Natsu." She said.

"What are you too chicken to face me?" Mira asked. Mira saw Erza's strawberry cake and stomped on it. Erza boiled in rage and pounced on her.

"How dare you destroy my cake?" Erza yelled. I hid behind Gray and he looked scared.

"Yeah, we should hide before this gets ugly." He suggested. I nodded and we ran away to the bar. We sat down on the stools and Gramps looked over at us.

"So, I guess you've met the children. A very rambunctious bunch I would say." He said. We agreed and I sat back in my bar stool. I looked around the guild hall. The members were all crazy and nice at the same time. Mira isn't the nicest apple on the tree but she'll come around once she ripens.

"Hey Natsu, let's me show you the river out back." Gray said. I nodded and we got up from our seats and ran to the back of the guild hall and walked out. We ran down to the river and I was amazed. It had a purple like color to it. We walked up to the edge of the river. The sunshine made the river sparkle. I took off my shoes and socks and we put our feet in the water. The water felt awesome on my skin and it made me feel relaxed. I sighed in relief and I looked over at Gray. He was kicking his feet in the water. I had an idea and I smirked. I put my hands in the water and collected some water. I raised my hands out of river and threw on Gray. He gasped and we laughed. He put his hands together in the river and splashed me with water as well. I gasped as the cold water hit my face. I wiped my face of the water and we laughed together. We looked out into the sky and he looked over at me. "Hey Natsu." He said.

I looked over at him, "Yeah, what is it?" I asked.

He smiled and looked down at the river bank. "I just wanted to tell you that when I first saw you on that stair case I thought you were a shy kid who snuck into Gramps' house. But, after you told me your story I knew that wasn't the case. I found out you were a great person who just needed some love. I know that since Igneel left you've been nervous to friend anyone but I'm glad you decided to be friends with me. But, when I look at you I see a beautiful person. You're very shy yet curious and also very funny." He said. I was a blushing tomato at this point. He was saying these things as if they were part of a love confession. I took a deep breath and wiped a tear that I didn't even notice fall down my face. He leaned his head on my shoulder, "I know how you feel Natsu." He said. I felt my heart beat increase; it was pounding in my chest. "I was abandoned at a young age as well. And I know that it sucks and you feel betrayed. But, as long as you have us around; you'll never be alone again." He said. I was crying by now. It was a silent sob but it was still a heartbreaking sight.

"I know you will always be with me Gray. And I know that you will help me through this." I said. I wiped the tears away and he looked up at me.

"As long as you stick by me; nothing will ever hurt you unless it wants to go through me." He said. I nodded and he sat up straight. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and I gasped. "I will always protect you Natsu. No matter what the obstacle is. We will overcome it together as a team." He whispered. My face was starting heat but it was also starting to hurt from smiling so much.

"Thank you Gray." I said. He let me go and I looked over at him. I leaned over to him and kissed his cheek. His face heated and I pulled away from him. He was blushing like a mad man but I was a blushing wreck as well. I stood up from the water and grabbed my shoes and put them on. I extended my hand to him. "Come on. Let's go and get my guild stamp." I said excitedly. He grabbed my hand and stood up. We smiled at each other and we walked inside the guild hall.

* * *

_**(Mira's POV)**_

"Where's Pinky?" I asked myself. I looked around the guild hall but I could find Pinky or underwear boy. "Where the hell are they?" I asked myself again. I walked over to the master, "Gramps have you seen Natsu?" I asked.

"I think he said he was going out to the back with Gray." He answered. I turned to the guild hall back doors and walked over slowly. I could hear muffled voices but I thought it was just the guild in the back ground. I grabbed onto the handle and slowly opened the door and I saw Gray and Natsu having a private moment. I watched as they talked but I couldn't hear anything. They talked and talked and I was getting bored. I could tell Natsu was crying but I didn't know if he was crying intentionally or unintentionally. After I while I was getting bored and was about to leave. But something happened that shocked me. Natsu kissed Gray's cheek. I gasped and closed the door.

"Holy shit." I whispered. This kid is gay and he's spreading it onto Gray. I growled, there is no way in hell I am going to let this kid stay here and infect everyone. Natsu and Gray walked in and they headed over to Gramps. He seemed excited so I decided to follow after him. They went over to Gramps and they asked him something and Gramps stood up from his spot on the bar and he walked them to an empty table. They sat down and Gramps went into his office to get something. I watched as they talked until Gramps came back with the guild stamp. He asked him what color and where. Natsu told him red and on his right shoulder. He stamped him and he was so excited but I was pissed. He's now an official member and that means he can stay here all the time and has more time to infect everyone. I growled and walked away. Making sure to stay away as far from him as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

"Hey Gray, do you think you tell me what a pervert is now." I asked. He looked over at me with a smile.

"Yeah, but I have to hurry. Gramps seems to be watching us like a hawk." Gray said.

"You've got that right." A voice said. We jumped 10 feet in the air and turned to see Gramps was laughing at us from on top of our booth seat. Gramps jumped down onto the table and sat down with his legs crossed.

"Come on Gramps. Why won't you let him tell me? I mean; it can't be that bad." I said. I crossed my arms behind my head and sat back in the booth. Gray was relaxing with feet up on the table with his arms crossed behind his back.

"Because I don't think your innocent mind should be showered with such knowledge." Gramps said.

"And yet you let him sleep in the same bed with a kid only in his underwear. Very smart move gramps; you should have a reward for that." Gray said. I was laughing with a dark blush across my face.

Gramps was blushing as well, "Well, personally I didn't think that was the case when you were sleeping over Gray. But, you two looked happy so I didn't bother to move you." Gramps said.

I rolled my eyes, "So, I can do all that but I can't learn what a pervert is." I complained.

Gramps sighed, "Fine, at least you're not talking about sex." Gramps said but he instantly regretted it.

"Gramps, what's sex?" I asked.

"Yeah, tell us. We wanna know." Gray said. Gramps got up from his spot on the table in a hurry.

"Uh, I am not having this conversation with you." Gramps said. He jumped down from the table and began to make a break for it.

"Gramps." We said in unison. We got down from our booth and ran after him. We ran all around the guild hall trying to get Gramps before we lost him. Gramps hid behind Erza and we halted to a stop.

"What is going on here?" Erza asked.

"Gramps said something about sex and we want him to tell us what it is." I answered. She was now blushing as red as her hair and her eyes were wide.

"Oh my. You are way too young to know about sex. Trust me boys, Gramps told me about sex and I was scared for life." Erza said.

I chuckled, "I'm not scared of anything." I said.

Gray stepped up as well. "Yeah, we're not scared." Gray said.

Erza sighed and looked back at Gramps. "You might as well tell them. It may keep them quiet for a while." She said. Gramps sighed and he led us into his office to tell us about sex. I was kinda nervous because this sounded really weird and creepy by the way Erza was acting. So, when we sat down in chairs of his office; Gramps began to tell us about sex and when we should do it. I was totally grossed out by it. Gray seemed grossed out as well with the fact that we had to you know. But the thing is, I don't really like girls that much so what do I do if I don't end up with a girl? I sighed and Gramps saw my disappointed face.

"What's wrong Natsu?" He asked. I looked up at Gramps and shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know it's just. I don't really plan on being with a girl when I get older. So, I was wonder, is there a way for people to do it if there the same gender?" I asked with a very dark blush. Gramps was very surprised by my question because it easily read on his face. Gray took like a sigh in relief. I think it's because I asked a question he was wondering and he didn't have to ask.

"W-Well, I suppose there is a way for two people of the same gender to have sex. Unfortunately I don't know that answer exactly. You may have to ask someone who has had experience with that. But, no one that I know in this guild hall has had that experience. So, you may have to wait until you're older." Gramps said nervously. That's not a big surprise to me because not that many people are gay so it will be difficult to find out that information. I may have to go to the one place I can defiantly get an answer. The internet.

"Thanks Gramps for being honest. But, since it won't be that way for me it doesn't really affect me. But, I will take your advice about waiting until I find the one I trust with my love first to have sex. But, I still have one question." I said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"What's a pervert?" I asked again.

* * *

_**(Mira's POV)**_

This kid is getting on my nerves. He's always hanging around Gray and Gramps. Which to me is a good thing but I'm afraid he's going to start warming up to others and spread his problem with everyone. I stay as far from him as possible to make sure I don't catch. But, I know that tomorrow everyone will know about him and he will be hated by everyone. My plan was perfect and I know that it will work. I saw Erza heading my way and she looked shocked. "Hey Erza, what's with your face?" I asked. She looked up at me and sighed.

"Natsu and Gray were chasing Gramps around trying to get him to tell him what sex was." She answered. That's a shocker even to me. This kid works fast. Is he planning to get to Gray this fast. I mean come on the kids what 10-11 years old. That's just sick. I felt the urge to vomit just thinking about it. Well it doesn't matter; because by tomorrow Natsu will be gone and the guild hall can go back to the way it was. Besides no one gets to have Gray but me.

"Oh, well I think he may be a little too curious for his own good." I said. I had an arm behind my back with my other hand on top of that arm.

"Yeah, but that's what it's like being a child; children are curious about what they hear." Erza said.

"Yeah, but remember curiosity killed the cat." I said. With that I walked away from Erza and went over to Lisanna who was talking with Elfman.

* * *

_**(Erza's POV)**_

What's up with her, she acting crazier than usual? That's saying something. She seemed to be deep in thought when I told her about Natsu and Gray. Maybe she's curious as well. What a hypocrite? I sighed and walked away to the bar to try and get Cana to stop drinking so much. It's been a goal of mine for a while but I haven't made much progress. She may be of drinking age at the age of 23 but this is just disgusting. She drinks night and day and it will soon kill her. I sat down on the bench next her and she looked down at me. "What do you want kid?" She asked.

"I'm going to help you stop drinking." I said.

She laughed hysterically, "Yeah, right. That's like trying to get master to stop ogling Sorcerers Weekly." She said.

I sighed and shrugged my shoulders, "Oh well I tried, maybe tomorrow will be more productive. You're impossible to help." I said. I stood up from the bench and walked away from Cana as she continued to kill her liver. I looked over at Gramps' office and saw that Natsu and Gray had walked out of the room. Gray looked a mixture of emotions. He looked creeped out yet he looked embarresed as well. Natsu looked a mixture of disappointment and happy. That was suprising to me, I never would have expected him to feel either emotion after having the sex talk. I walked over to them and they stopped in front of me. "So, how did it go?" I asked.

"It wasn't that bad." Gray said.

Natsu shrugged his shoulders, "I don't have to worry much yet. I was slightly disappointed." He said. He walked away towards the doors of the guild hall and Gray ran after him. I smiled slightly, there such great friends. I sighed and walked away towards the master's office to see how he was doing.

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

"Natsu, wait up." Gray called to me. I stopped in front of the doors and waited for him to catch up. "Where are you going?" He asked out of breath.

I turned to him and smiled, "I was just going to walk around the town and see what they have around." I said.

Gray smiled bright, "Well I show you around. I can show my favorite places to hang out." He said. I nodded and we left the guild hall and headed out on the town to see what this place has in store.

* * *

_**(Erza's POV)**_

I stopped out front of the office of Master Makarov. He's been awfully quiet since the talk with Natsu and Gray. I hope he's alright. I knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Come in." He said. I grabbed the knob of the door and turned it open and walked inside. I saw Master was sitting on his desk with a mug of sake in hand.

"Master, are you alright?" I asked. He looked over at me and chuckled.

"Oh it's you Erza. What can I do for you?" He asked. I walked up to his desk and sat down in an available chair.

"Master, what exactly went on in here? Gray looked normal for hearing that but Natsu said he was disappointed." I asked.

Gramps sighed and put his sake mug down. "Well that is for him to tell my child. He wasn't really happy with what I told him. And what he told me shocked me as well. If he wants to he will tell you but I would give him some space for now." Master said.

I sighed, "Very well, but master. Drinking your problems away isn't going to help anything." I said.

He tried to shove me away but I was about 5 feet away and he was pushing the air. "Shut up, no one asked you." He said. I smiled and walked over to the door and opened it and looked back.

"Seriously Master. Drinking isn't going to help." I said. I ducked as a the sake mug he was drinking was thrown at my head.

"No one asked you now get the hell out." He said. I laughed and walked out of the room.

"Yep, he's defiantly drunk of his ass." I said with a chuckle.


	5. Chapter 5

_**(Gray's POV)**_

We walked through the city of Magnolia. Natsu looked really excited with each building we passed. I was leading him all over Magnolia so that he knows where everything is and won't get confused. "Wow, Gray this place is so beautiful." Natsu said. I put my hands behind my head.

"Yeah, I guess it is." I said. We walked down the road, it looked familiar. I looked around and I realized I was near my house. "Hey Natsu." I said.

He looked over at me, "Yeah." He answered.

I pointed towards the big dorm just down the road. "You see that big building. That's where I live." I said.

His smile widened, "That is so cool. Do you think I could live there when I start making money?" He asked.

I chuckled, "Yeah, but you may have to stay with Gramps until then. Maybe we could go on a mission sometime." I said.

He blushed, "Yeah; that sounds like it would be fun." He said. I smiled and we walked up the hill to the dorm hall. Natsu looked like he was going to explode from excitement. "Natsu, you need to calm down or you'll pop a blood vessel." I said with a chuckle.

"Sorry, I just really want to see the boys' dorm." He said.

I sighed, "Alright, but I have to warn you it gets loud in there at times." I warned.

He chuckled, "Who cares? As long as were together we'll be fine." He said. I sighed; he must really like clinging to me because we do everything together. Hell maybe he may want to be roommate. We walked in and I began to give him the grand tour. First we walked to the bathing room.

"This is where we go to soak in a bath. But, since a lot of older guys come in here. I don't really want to see that and I don't want them seeing me so I rarely come down here. And if I do I make sure no one is in here." I said.

"Huh, we'll I'll take that advice." He said. We walked out of the bathing area when I saw the entrance to the pool. I led him over to the entrance and we walked out. He gasped, "Wow, this pool is huge." He said. He ran over and looked around in a fit of awe. He put his hand in the water and he smiled. "It feels great." He commented. I walked over to him and he splashed me with water. I felt the water run down my face and I chuckled.

"I see how this is. Bring it on." I said. I dipped my hand in the water and splashed him with some. He chuckled and I saw how he got dried off immediately. He dropped his hand in the water and splashed me again. I wiped the water off and splashed him again. The water landed in his eyes and he screamed.

"My eyes they burn." He said. He stumbled and he fell into water.

I gasped, "Natsu." I yelled. He hasn't resurfaced yet. I stood up and jumped in after him. The water splashed up when I landed in. I swam down to him; I had my hand extended down to get him. His eyes were closed and he was struggling to get up. Gave it one last powerful kick and I grabbed his hand and began to swim up. He squeezed my hand as I swam up, I suppose he's giving me a sign that he's still alive. Our heads poked out of the water and I took a deep breath. Natsu didn't breath and my heart began to pound. I got him out of the pool and lied him down on the ground. I put my ear to his chest and I heard a faint heart beat. I put my hands over his chest and began to do CPR. He wasn't responding so I guess I'll have to. I gulped and leaned down towards him and placed my lips to his and began to give my breath to him. My face was a blushing wreck but it had to be done. I gave a few more breaths before I pulled away and started to pound his chest once again. His heart was beating a little faster but still not enough. I put my mouth to his and did mouth to mouth once again. I did it a few times when I saw his eyes open; his eyes went wide and I pulled away. "I'm so sorry." I said.

He sat up and put a hand to his lips. "It's alright; it was to save me so it's fine." He said.

My face was still bright red, "I know, but I'm sorry I had to do that now. I'm sure you were saving your first kiss for something special." I said.

"Wait, you took my first kiss. I thought you were just trying to save me." He said.

"Well I was, but I kinda did kiss you in order to help you." I said. He was silent for a moment and I was worried he was going to leave or kick my ass.

"It's ok. At least it was you and not some stranger." He said. I was shocked; he didn't mind that I stole his first kiss. Not to mention I gave him mine.

I sighed, "Do you still want to check out the rest of the house?"I asked nervously. He smiled and nodded his head. I extended my hand and he took it gladly and he stood up from the ground. I led him back inside and we headed upstairs to my room; mostly so that I could show him and so that I could change. His fire magic allows him to dry off rather quickly. We stopped out front of my room and opened the door. We walked in and Natsu didn't have the same spark as he did before. He's just a silent blushing face. "Natsu, are you sure your ok?" I asked sadly.

He looked up at me and smiled, "Yeah, I'm just really upset that I almost died in that swimming pool. But, I'm glad you saved me." He said. I frown and looked down at the floor. Now that he says that it makes me feel guilty. If I hadn't splashed him in the eyes; then he wouldn't have drowned. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to see Natsu had a sad look on his face. "Gray, please lose the glum face. I don't want you feel bad about it. It was just an accident." He said.

I sighed, "I'm sorry, but I could have killed you. Doesn't that give me a reason to feel glum?" I asked.

He chuckled, "Can we stop with the glum? But seriously, you saved me like I knew you would. But, it's my fault; I didn't tell you I could swim." He said.

"Yeah, that would have been useful information. But, let's not get into that. Let's try to get our minds off of that." I said. He nodded and we walked over to the balcony. I opened the doors and we walked out and leaned against the railing.

"Wow, you have an amazing place and a view. How much does this place cost anyway?" He asked.

"It's 100,000 a month. It's a lot of money but it's worth it." I said.

"100,000 jewel a month; that's crazy." He said. He then looked out at the view and smiled. "But, maybe you're right. If I could look out at this view everyday than I wouldn't mind." He added. I smiled and looked out at the sunset.

"It's sunset already." I said sadly.

"Ah man, I'm going to have to go back to the guild hall and meet Gramps." He said. He frowned and looked back at me. "I guess the tours over then. I'll see you tomorrow Gray." He said.

"Wait." I called to him. He stopped and turned to me. "Let me walk you back. You're not completely familiar with the area yet." I said. He smiled and nodded his head. We walked off the balcony and headed out the door to the guild hall.

* * *

_**(**__**Master Makarov's POV)**_

I drank my sake with ease; my contest with Cana is going swimmingly. We were neck and neck with each other at 10 mugs of sake. I may feel drunk but nothing is going to stop me. I finished the 10th mug when I saw something at the window. It was sunset; the sunset was telling me something. I started my 11th mug of sake when it hit me. My eyes widened and I spit out my sake. "Natsu." I yelled. Cana stopped drinking and looked over at me.

"Who?" she asked. I slammed my mug down and stood up from my seat on the bench.

"Natsu, the new guild member I found. He left with Gray and they haven't come back yet." I said. I ran for the doors of the guild and ran out in search for Natsu.

* * *

_**(Mira's POV) **_

So, Natsu hasn't come back yet. I made a "Tsk" sound. That's fantastic; for me anyway. My plan may not even need to be commenced. But, it's nice to have a plan B. I watched Master run out of the guild hall. I hope he does find him so that I can humiliate him tomorrow when he comes back. Because no one gets to my Gray and gets away with it. I chuckled evilly and my sister looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What's with you Mira?" Lisanna asked.

"Nothing Lisanna. Have you seen Erza, I have the strongest urge to kick some ass." I said.

Lisanna sighed, "Typical Mira." She said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late update everyone. I've been busy with my other stories and I've been trying to update but have never found the time. Please forgive me. T_T Anyway I promise that my updates will come more frequently after New Year's because most of my in progress stories will be finished by then. I hope so anyway. Anyway on with the show!**

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

Oh man, Gramps is gonna be pissed if I don't get to the guild before the suns sets. My pace was quick but it may not be quick enough. Gray was walking a little slower behind me. I looked around the town, it looks familiar and it smells familiar but I don't know where I'm going. "Gray, do you know where we are?" I asked. He looked back at me.

"I'm sure the guild is just 3 blocks away so we should be close." He said. I nodded and we kept our pace to the guild hall. My hands were behind my head as I walked and Gray was starting to catch up.

"Natsu where are you?" A voice called to me. I stopped dead in my tracks and looked around. "Natsu." The voice called again. This time Gray stopped and he looked around as well.

"Did you hear that Natsu?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, it sounds familiar." I answered. Soon the owner of the voice came running down the street in front of us.

"Natsu, there you are." Gramps said.

I smiled, "Gramps. We were just heading back." I said.

He stopped in front of me and took a deep breath. "Where the hell have you been?" He asked.

"Gray was showing me around town and then he showed me the dorms. However, there was a little accident." I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked nervously.

I sighed, "Why don't we head back to the house first. We'll explain when we get there since I don't even know all that happened." I said. He nodded and we all left for Gramps' house. We walked towards Gramps house together. I and Gray walked together and Gramps walked in front of us. I looked over at Gray; he seems to be in deep thought as he walked. His face was starting to gloom and I was getting worried. I brought my hands down to my sides. "What's wrong Gray?" I asked.

He looked back at me, "Nothing." He said. I frowned, something must be wrong for him to be so upset. Then the idea hit me, he must be thinking about the pool accident.

"Gray, you don't have to think so badly of it. It was just an accident." I said reassuringly. He looked back at me; a tear fell down his face.

"It's not ok. You know what happened. What if I didn't make it, then what?" He said. I gasped, and looked down at the ground as we walked. I wiped my eyes as the tears gathered.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." I said. He frowned and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you." He apologized.

"No, it's my fault. I should have let you be." I said. He put his arm around my shoulder and I blushed.

"Don't worry about it. You were right it was just an accident and I saved you. That's all that matters." He said. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Thanks." I said.

* * *

_**(Master's POV)**_

Those two seem to be warming up to each other. They talk like brothers or lovers whichever is more accurate. I just really want to know what the hell happened at those dorms. I keep hearing accident and saved. My heart can't take the pressure of something happening to any of my children. Although these two are something. They give me that young feeling that keeps me on my toes. I'm glad I found Natsu yesterday. He's been through so much so I know it must be good for him to bond with someone. I looked ahead and saw my house coming into view. We walked to the doors of the house and walked inside. "Alright, tell me what's going on." I said. They sighed and we all sat down on the couches. I crossed my legs and prepared to listen carefully.

"Alright it started like this." Natsu said.

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

"So, Gray was showing me around town like I told you. Well after he showed me around the main part of town we ended up at the boys dorm. He told me he lived there and I wanted to go and check it out. He agreed and he led me up the hill to the boy's dorm. I got really excited and he led me to the closest place first and that was the bathing hall. He gave me a warning to almost never go there because of seeing older guys washing there." Natsu explained. He gave a short shutter and continued. "Anyway, we left the bathing hall to head to the pool so that I could see it. We'll when we decided I decided that it would be fun to splash Gray with the water. We started a short splash fight which didn't end well. It got in my eyes and I fell into the pool." He added. I clenched my fists into my boxer short which reminded me I was still in my underwear.

"I saved him from drowning since he couldn't swim. I had to do CPR since he wasn't really breathing." I explained. I had clenched harder, "But it could have been avoided if I hadn't splashed his face." I added.

"Gray, I already told you. You saved me from death so you're a hero." Natsu said.

"No, I'm a horrible person. I could have killed you." I cried.

"Don't be like that Gray. I know you didn't mean it. If you keep thinking like that than it's going to haunt you. I don't blame you." Natsu cried to me. Gramps just watched us like we were a soap opera; which are highly entertaining. Natsu then latched onto me, I gasped and looked down at him. "You need to stop blaming yourself for the accident that I caused. You didn't know that I couldn't swim." He cried.

"I know that Natsu but it's just really hard to believe that." I said. He looked up at me, his black eyes shone with tears.

"Bumming about it won't help." He said. I stayed silent as I tried to take all of this in.

"I'm sorry but you two should be in a soap opera. Everyone would watch it." Gramps said. I rolled my eyes and I looked back at Natsu. He looked back at me and we chuckled.

"You're silly Gramps." We said in unison. We laughed together and I was starting to forget the incident at the pool. I looked out the window, it was getting late again.

"Gramps, I have to go it's getting late." I said. I stood up from my spot on the couch.

"Alright Gray. Are you sure you can get there on your own. It is pretty dark." Gramps said.

"Yeah, if I run into trouble I can just kick their asses." I said.

"I don't know. Maybe you should just stay here again. It's far too dark for you to be wandering around." Gramps said.

I sighed, "I guess you're right." I said. Gramps smiled and he stood up.

"Well let's get to bed kids. Tomorrow you can go on your first job if you want." Gramps said.

Natsu beamed with excitement. "Yes, I can't wait." Natsu said.

I smiled, "I can't wait either." I said. We chuckled and headed upstairs.

* * *

_**(Mira's POV)**_

Now that those 3 are gone my plan can commence. I walked over to the bar and stood up. I grabbed a beer bottle and smashed it against the podium. Everyone jumped and looked back at me. "Listen up everyone. I have something to tell you that will shock you and may even disgust you." I yelled.

Erza ran over to the bar, "What the hell do you think you're doing Mira?" Erza yelled.

I looked down at her, "Shut it Scarlet. I'm talking here." I said. I cleared my throat and looked out at the guild hall. "As you know we just got a new member. His name is Natsu and he's been really friendly. Maybe a little too friendly." I said. I sat down on the edge of the bar and looked at my nails. "Well this new member holds plenty of secrets that you need to know." I said. Erza glared at me and I was loving it.

"Don't you dare Mira?" Erza said.

"Natsu is Gay." I admitted. The guild gasped in surprised. "Yep, and he's trying to infect Gray. We cannot let him stay here any longer." I said. Everyone agreed with a yell of encouragement. I smirked, my plan is coming into action.

"Mira, how could you? Natsu did nothing to you and you're exploiting him." Erza yelled. I smirked and jumped down from the bar.

"Listen thunder thighs. I know what I'm doing. I can't have someone like him in this guild and infecting Gray. He may start getting things into everyone's minds." I said.

"And listen to me love handles. You won't get away with this. Master will punish you bad for this when he hears about it." Erza said. She glared at me and walked out of the guild hall and to the girls dorm.

"Tsh, we'll see." I said.

* * *

**Me: Mira, you're going to pay you she devil bitch**

**Natsu: Calm down **

**Gray: Yeah, you're freaking me out.**

**Me: *takes deep breath* Sorry.**

**Natsu: Anyway, We hoped you liked it.**

**Gray: Yep, and happy early New year **

**Me: Yep, Happy early New Year since i probably won't get to update before then. Just my luck**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late update guys…I've been busy with the holidays and other stories. **

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

I awoke the next morning, sun shining down on my eyes. I blink a few times and sit up slowly. I look over to my left. Gray was still sound asleep, his mouth was slightly parted and his hair fell into his face. I smiled and sneakily got out of the bed. I was wearing some pajamas since Gramps insisted that he wash my clothes. I agreed and I put on some of his grandsons old pajamas. There really soft and they made it even more peaceful sleeping in that bed. I sighed and looked over at the dresser. My clothes were placed on top of it. I walked over and grabbed them. "You're up already?" A voice asked me. I jumped and the clothes flew out of my hands and onto my head. I pouted and Gray just laughed.

"Very funny." I said. He chuckled and looked over at me from the bed. "By the way, are you ever going to put clothes on?" He jumped and fell of the bed. I chuckled and towered over him. "How does it feel being the one laughed at now?" I asked.

He sat up and rubbed his head. "Not very fun." He said. I smiled and helped him up. He dusted off his boxers and I grabbed my clothes.

"I'll be right back. I have to go change." I said. He nodded and I walked out and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

_**(**__**Gray's POV)**_

I sighed and walked back over to the bed. Natsu; is such a great friend. He's fun, different and really fun. Natsu, he understands me better than the family I have at the guild that I've known for months. He's just perfect to be around. I'm glad the guild hall accepted him with open arms. I smiled and got out of the bed. I stretched and walked over to the window. The sun was shining; there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. Today was a perfect day for our first job. I'm excited to see what Natsu's got and if he's any good maybe we'll see who's stronger between us. I heard the door open and Natsu came back in wearing his regular clothes. "Gray, come on. Gramps is making breakfast." Natsu said. I nodded and we walked out of the room and headed down stairs to the dining room for breakfast.

"Natsu, are you excited for your first job?" Gramps asked. We sat down at the table and Natsu smiled.

"Yeah, I want to get a job that involves beating something up. My fists are hungry to punch stuff." He said. I chuckled and Natsu looked over at me. "What?"

"A job doesn't just involve punching and stuff. Some jobs are just doing a task for someone. Or helping them solve a problem." I said. Natsu sighed and clenched his fists.

"That sucks. I'm no good with thinking missions." He said. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry; we'll do a mission that we can both do." I said. He nodded and we went back to our breakfast. Gramps is a great cook and always finds a way to amaze me. After we finished we placed our dishes in the sink and we went into the living room to wait for Gramps. Natsu was re-wrapping his muffler and I asked myself. Why is that muffler so special? I'll have to ask him one day. Gramps walked in and grabbed his coat.

"Alright, let's get going." Gramps said. We nodded and walked out of the house to the guild. But, what we didn't know that all hell was about to break loose.

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

I'm so excited. My first mission ever; I know this is going to be fun. And since Gray's coming with me I know we can't fail. I'm excited to see his magic in action and I'm sure he's curious about what mine is like in action as well. I smiled as we walked to the guild. My heart was pounding from excitement and I couldn't wait. We walked inside and everything went dead silent. I lowered my hands from my head as everyone glared at me. "What's going on? Why are they all glaring at me?" I asked sadly. Gray put a hand on my shoulder and he looked out into the guild.

"What's going on?" Gray asked. No one responded and Gray growled. "Answer me you bastards." He yelled. I jumped; I've never seen him so angry before. I hid behind the master and he just sighed.

"We know." Macao said. He stepped up with a sake mug in hand. I came out from behind master and a mug of sake came flying my way. It hit my head and I fell to the ground. I cried out in pain as I hit the floor. Blood and sake ran down my face. Gray ran over to me and he looked down at me. "Get out." He yelled. I gasped and Gray sat me up. He clenched his fists in anger, his bangs covered his eyes. He stood up and I moved back. I kept my hands over my head. I was shaking in fear, the whole guild was mad at me and I don't know what I did.

"What did Natsu do that got you guys so angry?" Gray asked in anger.

"He's different. He's not right." A random guild mate yelled.

"How exactly is he different?" Gramps yelled.

Mira walked in from the crowd; her arms were crossed over her chest. "He's different because he's gay. Fairy Tail can't have someone like him wandering around and infecting everyone." Mira said. I gasped and looked out at the guild hall. Is that why they're mad at me. Because of my sexuality. That doesn't seem fair. I can't help that I like boys it's my way of life. Igneel taught me that love can be with the same sex so I saw nothing wrong with it.

"Being gay isn't wrong. It's a life style that can't be helped. I don't see what's so wrong about it." Gray yelled. Gray was sticking up for me. That's so sweet of him. I feel light headed all of a sudden. I held my head, which reminded me off all the blood flowing from my head. I felt the darkness take over and I fell to floor and passed out.

* * *

_**(**__**Gray's POV)**_

I gasped, "Natsu." I yelled.

"Go to hell." Mira yelled to him. She threw a beer bottle his way and it landed above and the beer sprayed above him the glass landed on him. I growled and looked back at her.

"What the hell Mira?" I yelled. She smirked and walked over to me.

"It's best you just forget him Gray. He's no good for you to hang out with." She said. I clenched my fists and she stopped in front of me. "So, just let him leave and you can stay with us." I clenched my fists tighter and a smack was echoed across the guild hall. Mira was now on the floor holding her cheek. My hand was now in the air and red from the force of the slap.

"You-you bitch." I said. She looked up at me; I had tears running down my face. "What the hell is wrong with you all of you? Natsu just wanted to be accepted by a guild that treats its members like family. But, you've shown him wrong by judging him for his sexuality. Well news flash for all of you. I'm also like he is. I'm gay and always have been." I yelled. The guild gasped and I wiped my face. "There's nothing wrong with being gay. I've been here for almost a year and no one treated me any different. So, why is it that you find out about Natsu that you all freak out and want to kick him out?" I yelled. Everyone stayed silent and I took a deep breath. I walked over to the request board and ripped off a random quest sheet. I walked over to master and handed it to him. "I and Natsu are going on a job. After that we'll be staying away for a while to get our minds off of what just happened here." I said. I looked back at the guild hall. "I hope you're all happy with what you have done." I said. I walked back over to Natsu and picked him up bridal style and we walked out of the guild hall. I made my way to my house so that I could pack up some things for the mission. I heard a groan below me and I looked down. Natsu must be waking up I need to hurry and get to the boys dorm before he completely wakes up.

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

What's going on? The last thing I remember is getting hit in the head with a sake mug and then I passed out. But, now I feel like I'm floating on air but the air is warm. I could hear a heart beat very close as well. It felt comforting and yet I was nervous. Whose heart beat am I listening too? I slowly opened my eyes. It was all blurry at first and I couldn't see anything. But, I could hear perfectly fine. "Don't you worry Natsu we're leaving this place for a while." A voice said to me. But, the voice was way too familiar to forget.

"Gray." I said to him.


	8. Chapter 8

_**(Gray's POV)**_

I walked into my dorm room and headed straight for the couch. Natsu had woken up on the way here but soon fell back asleep. The sake mug to the head must have really affected him. I laid him down on the couch and placed a blanket over him. He seems so at peace when he's sleeping. He may be in a lot of pain when he wakes up. I walked into the bathroom down the hall and went into the medicine cabinet. I pulled out a pain killer bottle and walked back out of the bathroom and headed for the kitchen to make a glass of water.

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

I tightened my eyes and slowly and opened them. I looked around to figure out where I am. There was furniture so I must be in a house. "What happened?" I asked myself. I felt pain shoot through my head. I held a hand to my head. I looked around and saw a glass of water and a pill bottle. I grabbed the bottle and looked it over. "Pain killers?" I opened the lid and took out 2 pills. I popped them into my mouth and drank the water to swallow them. If this is Gray's house then; where's Gray? I got up from the couch and started to look around. I don't really hear him anywhere; what exactly is going on. I walked down the hall and saw three different closed doors. I could hear muffled noises so he must be behind one of these doors. I walked up to one of them and put my ear to the door.

"I can't believe them. They turned their back on him like he was trash." He said. I could feel his anger. I wonder what exactly happened back at the guild. "Well it doesn't matter; we'll show them that we can do anything no matter our sexuality." I smiled but quickly pulled away from the door when I heard footsteps coming. I made a break for the living room and sat down on the couch. He looked over at me and smiled. "I see you finally woke up."

"Yeah, thanks for the pills." I said. He walked over to me and sat down. I was surprised he actually had on clothes now. It's hard to imagine since I've seen him non-stop in underwear. "Although I wish I didn't smell like alcohol." I said.

He frowned, "Don't worry, when I take you back to Gramps' place to get some clothes you can take a bath." He said.

"I can't wait. I feel all sticky and the smell is so over whelming." I said. He chuckled and looked back at me.

"I guess we can head out now. We still need to confirm our mission in Era." He said.

"Wait, when did we get a mission?"I asked confusedly.

"I took one of the board when you were knocked out." He admitted.

"What kind of job was it?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea. But, well figure out when we get there or maybe Gramps might tell us if he gets back to his house before we leave." He said. I was unsure of this now. I don't feel comfortable going to a new place without knowing what we'll be doing. He grabbed my hand and he stood me up from the couch. "Wait here real quickly." He left the room and headed back to his bedroom. I guess he had to go and get something. I stood and waited for him to return. I heard him coming back and he had a bag now. "I already packed." I nodded and we walked out of his house and headed for Gramps' place.

"So how long do you think we'll be gone?" I asked.

He sighed, "I don't know I was thinking we could stay away from the guild hall for a while. Maybe go on vacation for a little bit to forget about what happened earlier." He said.

"Yeah, but I just met you two days ago. Is it appropriate to stay on vacation with someone you met not that long ago?" I said.

He pouted, "Well maybe but we're friends. It's not like I'm gonna do anything to you." He said. What? What does he mean _do something to me?_

"I don't know about this now. You don't sound very confident about that statement." I said. He blushed and I just sighed. "You're weird."

"Hey!" He shot back. I looked back at him with surprise. "I'm a fun weird." I chuckled and he smiled. "Just come with me. It's better than going to guild full of people who don't like you." I frowned and he sighed. "Sorry."

"It's fine. It's not my fault that they don't like me for me." I said. We walked the rest of the way in silence. I know I can't change their opinions of me but the least I can do is except it. I know Igneel told me that Fairy Tail was going to be the guild for me; I guess he didn't even know about the stereotypical people in that guild. But that doesn't matter; hopefully this little vacation with Gray will help clear my mind and give the guild some time to cool off and think if they really made the right decision. If I know Gramps then I know he won't be pleased with how his children have acted to one of their own.

* * *

_**(Gramps' POV)**_

I stood on the bar with my staff in hand. My children were all seated in front of me. Some had terrified faces and some had annoyed faces. When I get done with everyone they will feel like the worst people to have ever walked the face of the earth. "All of you have disappointed me." I started. Everyone looked at me with sad eyes. "What happened to the Fairy Tail promise? Fairy Tail accepts everyone like family. You have all just proved how wrong that statements is. I'm very disappointed in all of you."

Mira stood up from her seat. "That kid is not family. He's unnatural." Mira yelled.

"Quiet." I yelled. My voice boomed through the whole guild hall causing some of the children to squeak in fear. Mira stood there with an annoyed face. Her arms were crossed over her chest. "You say he's unnatural. Gray admitted to being just like Natsu. Before you even knew you treated him like family just like everyone else." She stayed silent and sighed. She sat down with a huff. "Now, before anyone else interjects to my words let me say something." Everyone looked my way except for Mira. "All those who followed against Mira to get to Natsu will be punished. And since all of you are still here you will all be punished. You will all apologize to Natsu if he ever returns which you better hope he does. You will also have to clean up the mess you made in here from that little show. And you will all welcome him back with open arms. If you cannot accept him truthfully then you will kicked out of Fairy Tail. I can tell if you're lying so you can't hide the truth from me." I said.

"That is so unfair." Mira shot back at me.

"Life isn't fair that's what you get for acting like a bratty bitch." I yelled. She growled and I looked back at Macao who sat in the front row. "Macao for throwing the sake mug at Natsu you will have access to no alcohol here at the guild and I will also inform every bar in the town to not allow you any service." He muttered under his breath and I sighed. "Mira for throwing the beer bottle you will not be allowed to go on any jobs for a month. And you will have to pay for that beer bottle."

"Damn it." She muttered.

"The rest of you will be punished but I haven't decided yet." I said. I jumped down from the counter. The doors to the guild hall opened and we all looked over. Erza was standing there looking very confused.

"What's going on?" She asked. She walked over to me and I looked up at her.

"I was just punishing the guild for what they did to Natsu. I told them before if they don't accept Natsu by the time he gets back then they will be kicked out. Since you weren't here I'll explain. They called him names and threw sake and beer at him. He passed out and Gray threw some words back. He then took a job and took Natsu with him." I explained.

She growled; "Mira, I told you not to go through with it. Now Natsu feels unaccepted all because of you and the idiots who decided to follow." She yelled.

"He was never accepted." Mira said.

"When I get my hands on your gonna wish you were dead." She said. Erza was about to run to her when I grabbed her wrist.

"She is already in trouble. Do not make it worse by getting in trouble too." I said. She stayed silent and I let go of her wrist.

"When Natsu gets back; I hope you all learned that you were wrong and he can be a Fairy Tail member no matter his sexuality." Erza said. Erza walked over to the request board and looked it over. She grabbed a sheet and walked back over to me. "I'm going on a mission. I can't stand to look at anyone here." I took it from her and she immediately left the guild hall.

"See what you all have done. Our best three child wizards are now gone and it's because of something that doesn't matter." I said. I walked over to the bar and confirmed the mission and left the guild hall and headed back home.

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

I watched as Natsu choose some outfits from the box that Gramps offered him to use while he was here. I told him to take as many as he can since I don't know how long we'll be gone. I know we won't be gone more than 3 weeks. I think the mission itself will take up to a week since I don't know what the mission is. I'm still hoping that Gramps come back so that I can ask him what the mission was. Natsu took a bag that he found in Gramps' closet and began placing the clothes in the bag. I told him to make sure to pack towels and other things he'll need during the vacation time. He was fine with it but he also felt bad that he was taking some of Gramps' stuff. I told him to take the travel sized shampoos and stuff since people don't really miss those. He stood up and headed out of the room and went to the closet in the hallway to get the shampoos and towels. He came back and placed them in the bag. "Alright, that should be it." I said. He closed the bag and picked up from the ground. He looked over at me and smiled.

"Great, now we can go." He said. Every time I see him I notice the gauze around his forehead. I cleaned it up earlier in his sleep. There was a lot of blood and sake. But, it's fine now, I be he doesn't even notice it. He was also happy that he could get a bath while he was here. I did have to change his gauze when he was done because it got a little wet and it had bleed through.

"Then let's go we have a train to catch." I said.

"I thought you said you didn't know what the mission is or what it involves." He said.

I blushed, "Well I'm sure we'll figure it out. I'll even go back to the guild hall if I have to." I said. He frowned and looked down at the ground. Damn it I shouldn't have said that.

"Well I guess if we have to." He said. God, I hope Gramps is coming home. We walked out of the room and headed down the stairs. I heard the door open and Gramps walked in. "Gramps." He ran down the stairs and hugged gramps tight. Gramps was surprised to find Natsu still here.

"Natsu, how are you feeling?" Gramps asked.

"I'm doing fine. The wound on my head is still open and bleeding slightly but I'm fine." He said.

"Well that's good. I see your about to go on your mission." Gramps said.

"Yeah, but do you remember what the mission is? I didn't get a chance to look at it." I asked embarrassingly.

He chuckled, "Of course you're heading to Era. There's a noblemen who needs your assistance with a quest she's trying to do." Gramps said. I nodded and Natsu was getting excited.

"I'm so excited." Natsu said as he bounced around.

"Come on Natsu, the noblemen is waiting for us." I said. He stopped bouncing and he walked back over to me.

"Let's go. Bye Gramps." Natsu said. He grabbed my wrist and he dragged me out the door.

Gramps chuckled, "Kids." He said. Natsu and I were now on our way to the train station and head to Era. Natsu was dragging me along the road since he was so excited. I wonder where he gets all this energy from. As we walked to the station we noticed Erza was walking towards the station as well. She had a suitcase on wheels as she walked. I guess she's going on a mission too.

"Maybe we should say hi." Natsu said.

"No, she looks pissed. Maybe when she gets to the station." I said. He nodded and we kept walking. I watch Erza as she walked. She must have found out about what happened at the guild hall. I guess she wasn't there when it happened. The train station came into view and Natsu grabbed my wrist again.

"Come on you're too slow." He said. He picked up the pace to a running speed. I was clutching onto my bag so that it doesn't fall off of me. Man, this kid is quick. He let me go and I walked over to the ticket booth and paid for our tickets. Natsu and I then walked onto the train and placed our bags above us. We sat down and I saw that Erza was sitting just a few seats in front of us. She turned around and saw us. She sat up and sat down across from us.

"You guys feeling alright?" She asked.

* * *

**Me: Sorry, bad ending but it leaves a cliff hanger...Sort of.**

**Natsu: Why did you stop i want to know what happens?**

**Me: Too bad**

**Gray: Review**


	9. Chapter 9

_**(Erza's POV)**_

"We're doing fine but still a little shaken up." Gray said. Natsu's face saddened and he pulled his knees to his chest. I frowned at him and Gray looked over at him.

"I'm sorry Natsu. I should have been there to defend you." I said. He looked over at me.

"It's not your fault. The guild hall can like what they like. I can't force them to like me." Natsu said. His tone broke my heart to see him so sad. No one should be treated like that by family. It's just not right. Gray put a hand on his shoulder and he looked over at him. His face brightened a bit and I smiled. At least Gray will be with him to help him feel better. I was surprised to hear from Gramps that Gray was gay. It was the last thing I would expect because I thought he had a little crush on me a few months back. I guess I was wrong. Oh well; personally I think their cute together. I don't see what's so bad about them. When I get back to the guild hall I'm kicking Mira's ass.

"So, Erza, where are you going?" Gray asked.

I sighed, "I'm heading to the next city after Era. Apparently there's a big snake loose there so I accepted the job to kill it." I said. Natsu's eyes widened and he dug deeper into his knees.

"Geez, remind me never to piss you off." Natsu said. I chuckled and Gray smiled.

"I do have that affect on people. As long as you don't eat my strawberry cake or fight in front of me you'll be fine." I said. He nodded and leaned his head on Gray's shoulder. Gray blushed a dark red and I smirked. I know he likes him just as much as Natsu likes him. God, I can only imagine them when their teens. That will be some strong love. I wonder if I'll ever love that way. I did have a crush on Jellal but after what he did to me and everyone else I still have feelings for him. I know it's complicated. But, what can you do, he was everything to me. I can't just give that up. I sighed and leaned against the window. "So Gray, how long will your job be?" I asked.

"It shouldn't be more than a week but were gonna take a little vacation." Gray said.

"A vacation? Are you sure Natsu? This stripper can be a real pain in the ass the more you hang with him."

"Hey!" Gray interjected.

Natsu chuckled, "I wasn't so sure about it at first. But, he said that it would fine. Though he said he wasn't going to "try anything" I was a little confused about that but I let it go." Natsu said. My eyes sharpened and I looked over at Gray.

"You said what?" I growled. Gray shrunk in his seat and Natsu looked confused. I sat up from my seat and leaned in towards him. He shrunk down lower if even possible and Natsu moved over. "If you touch him in any way inappropriate; I'll kick your ass." He nodded his head quickly and sat back up. Natsu looked over at Gray with worry and I sighed. Gray can be a little pervy at times.

"Excuse me passengers, we have arrived in Era. Please take all of your belongings and have a good day." The conductor said. The train came to a stop and I stood up from the bench.

"I'll be back, I have to go and get my stuff." I said. They nodded and stood up to get there stuff down. I walked down the aisle to the bench that I had occupied before I moved to see Natsu and Gray. I stopped in front of the bench and reached up for my suitcase. I failed to reach it and pouted. Damn, I hate trains. I can get the case up but can never get it down. I jumped onto the bench and reached for my suitcase and grabbed the handle. I smirked and yanked it down. It fell from the carrier and I fell onto the floor from how heavy my suitcase was. I landed on my butt and I muttered a few curses.

"Are you ok, Erza?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah." I said. I stood up from the floor and retracked the handle so that I could pull it and Gray walked over.

"Come on." Gray said. I nodded and we all exited the train. Natsu was getting excited because he was bouncing around.

"I'm getting so excited. My first job I can't wait." Natsu said. I smiled and we stopped at the gates of the station. I frowned and looked back at them.

"Well I guess this is where we take our separate ways." I said.

Natsu pouted, "Aww, we were just getting to know each other better." Natsu complained.

I chuckled, "Don't worry, I'll come by and find out where you are." I said.

"Or we could always send you a quick letter." Gray said.

"That could be better. I'll be waiting for that then." I said with a wink. He nodded and they started off. I quickly grabbed Gray's ear and pulled him back. "If I hear you did anything to him; you're dead." He gulped and I let him go.

"Gray, are you coming?" Natsu called to Gray. He nodded and ran over to him. I smiled and turned in the other direction. Now, to find that city.

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

"Alright, so all we have to do now is find the forest and find the noblemen's house. That shouldn't be too hard." I said. Natsu nodded and we began our search for the forest. Era is a big city but only a small portion of it is forest so it shouldn't take us long to find the noblemen's home. Natsu stayed close to me so that he doesn't get lost. We walked down the streets of Era and people would glance at us every once in a while.

"Gray, why do people have to look at us like that?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know. People are nosey like that." I said.

"Well it's annoying." Natsu complained.

"Don't worry, were almost there." I said. He nodded and we kept walking down the road. After a few minutes of walking there was a lot of trees coming into view. "We must be getting close."

"Thank goodness." Natsu said. We walked into the forest area and began up the dirt path that should lead towards the noblemen's home. This hill is really steep and I'm already getting tired. Natsu was getting tired too so he stopped and I stopped and waited for him.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just wanted to try something." He said. He grabbed my hand and fire began to shoot from his feet.

"Awesome." I commented. He leaned forward and we began to fly up the hill. I was hanging onto him so that I don't fall off. He's going really fast and he was enjoying it. He was laughing and smiling the whole time. I laughed with him until we reached the gate for the noblemen's house. He landed on the ground and let go of my hand. I looked over to the side and saw a buzzer. I pushed the button and we waited.

"Who's there?" A voice called to us.

"We're the wizards from Fairy Tail." I answered.

"Oh well come on in. I'll open the gate." They said. The gate began to open and we stepped back. Once the gate is completely open we begin walking inside. We looked around and I was amazed. A huge garden area, a fountain, and the house is huge too. We walked up to the door and knocked. The door immediately opened and a young blonde girl with brown eyes opened the door.

"Welcome to our home. My name is Lucy." She said.

"Nice to meet you Lucy." Natsu said. She stepped aside and we walked inside the house.

"We have already gotten your rooms ready so I'll have my butler bring your bags to your rooms." She said. The butler walked over to us and we handed him our bags. He walked down the hall and we walked into the living room. We sat down on the couch and she picked up a book from her side table. "So, I need your help to find a few things in the forest and also a few things around town. My father doesn't let me leave the house too often because of my studies so I needed someone to help me. I hope it's not too much trouble."

"Of course not." Natsu said.

She smiled and opened the book. It was a photo album. "I need your help finding some things to put around my mothers grave. She just died recently and I want to put some of her favorite things around her grave. So, I need you to take this book and look over all of the items that I have listed in here and try to find as many as you can. You get 50,000 jewel for each item on the list." She said.

"But, there's at least 15 items on here. Are you sure you want to pay that much. That's a lot of money." Natsu said.

"It's no problem." She said. Natsu nodded and she handed me the photo album. "You can take as long as you need to find them. If you really can't find a certain thing on the list then it's fine."

"We'll do everything we can to find everything on this list." I said.

"Thank you so much. You can get started as soon as you wish but it seems to be getting late so you can start in the morning. Dinners at 7:00pm." She said. She stood up and 2 maids escorted her away.

"Alright, let's head over to one of our rooms and see what exactly is on this list." I said. Natsu nodded and we got up from the couch and headed down the hall to where we saw the butler leave to.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone…I apologize for the extremely long wait. I'm trying to finish off old stories and I'm planning a Valentine's Day fic so I've been plotting for that. Please vote on my poll for which story to focus on and complete. Thanks. **

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

We walked down the hall to where our rooms are supposed to be. I clutched the photo album against my chest. This is my first mission and I will not screw it up. The butler turned a corner and was now heading in our direction. "Excuse me." I asked. He stopped in front of us.

"What can I do for you?" He asked nicely.

"Can you show us where are rooms are please?" I asked nicely. He bowed to us and looked up at me.

"Of course; young masters." He said. Young masters! I wouldn't go that far. He stood up straight and he turned back around. "Please follow me." He started back down the hall and we followed after him. We turned the corner and walked down the hall. I was just stunned at how much bigger this house looks from the inside. We stopped in front of one of the bedroom doors and the butler opened the door for us. He stepped aside and we walked inside. I gasped in wonder; this room is gorgeous. There was a large bed in the middle of the room; there was a dresser on the left side of the room and there was also a computer on the other side of the room. We walked over to the bed and sat down. "Do you need anything else?"

"I think we're fine; thank you." I said. The butler bowed and left the room; leaving me and Gray by ourselves. I sat back against the bed and placed the photo album in front of me. I lied down on my stomach and rested my chin on top of my hands. "Alright; let's get started." Gray lied down in the same position I am in and I opened the album. The first thing we saw was a beautiful picture of a woman. She was sitting in a chair with who I believe is to be Lucy and I suppose Lucy's father behind her. "Wow; she's beautiful."

"Yeah; she is." Gray agreed. I smiled and flipped the page in the album. The first page was the woman; she was lying in a flower garden. The flowers were a beautiful sky blue color with a long stem and little blue flowers up the stem.

"So; I assume these flowers are one of the items on the list." I said.

"Yeah; that must be it." Gray said. I grabbed the page and turned it to the next. Next was a picture of the mother and Lucy. They were playing around in a field of bubbles.

"Bubbles! How do we give her bubbles?" I asked.

"Not sure; but we'll defiantly think of something." He said. I nodded and I flipped the page again. This time it was just the mother; she was standing near a wall. She was wearing a long, flowing red dress. She also had on a beautiful sun hat and diamond necklace. "Ok; this one is confusing."

"I agree. I don't understand the importance of this one" I said. We just stared at the photo for a few minutes; trying to figure this out. We were brought out of our thoughts when the bedroom door opened. We looked up from the photo album to see the butler standing by the door. He bowed to us.

"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt but you've been summoned to dinner." He said. I closed the book and sat up.

"Thank you for telling us. We'll be right down." I said.

"Would you like me to escort you?" He asked.

"Umm…" I started. I looked over at Gray and he nodded in approval. I looked back at the butler. "Yes that would be nice." He nodded and we got out of the bed. We walked over to him and he stepped aside so that we can pass by. He shut the door behind us and we started for the dining hall.

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

Once we got to the dining hall I noticed how elegant and large the room is. I also noticed that Lucy was the only one in here. She had a smile on her face as we entered the room. "It's a good thing you're here. You got here just in time." She said. We walked over to the two chairs next to her seat on the end. We sat at both ends of her; I sat to her left and Natsu sat to her right. The chef came out with our dishes on a silver cart. She stopped the cart near the wall and picked up 1 of the plates. The dishes had a lid over them so I was curious what we were having. She placed the first dish in front of Lucy and we went back for mine and Natsu's. She walked back over to us after grabbing out dishes. She placed them down on the table and placed one in front of us. She removed the lids from the dishes and I felt my mouth begin to water.

"Tonight we are having smoked salmon with steamed vegetables and butter, garlic potatoes." The chef said.

Lucy smiled; "Thank you Mrs. Tanahashi." Lucy thanked. Mrs. Tanahashi bowed to us and walked out of the room and back into the kitchen. We all started to eat and it was delicious. I ate it slowly just so that I could savor every element of the meal; the softness of the potatoes; the tenderness of the salmon and the crunchiness of the vegetables. I looked up at Natsu; he was shoveling down his food. I raised an eyebrow and he looked up at me. He blushed and looked away from me. He chewed more slowly and I chuckled. Lucy chuckled as well and put a hand under her chin.

"So, Natsu; what's it like outside the city?" Lucy asked. Natsu stopped eating and looked over at Lucy.

"Well what do you want to know?" He asked.

"Well; what are the people like?" She asked.

Natsu frowned and placed his fork down on his napkin. He sighed, "Well most people that I've met so far aren't very nice to me." He started. Lucy gasped and put a hand over her mouth. "However; the friends I've made respect me for me. That's all that matters to me now. There are nice people in this world, I just haven't met that many yet. But, my friends are my world and there perfect." Lucy smiled brightly and jumped from her chair and jumped onto Natsu. I growled as they fell to the floor. Lucy looked down at him.

"Oh Natsu; I promise I'll be best friend forever. We may not know each other that well but I promise that I will always be your friend. I'll write you every day that I can." She said. Natsu smiled at her and nodded. Lucy climbed off of Natsu; she blushed as she stood up. I glared at her; who the hell does she think she is? Natsu stood back up; he picked up his chair on the way up. He sat back down and I went back to eating. Natsu seemed confused by my actions but let them slide and continued to eat. Lucy smiled as she continued to eat her dinner. Once I finished I wiped my face with the napkin and placed it back near the plate and stood up.

"Excuse me; I'll be heading back to the room. I would like to continue looking for the items on the list." I said with false politeness.

Lucy looked my way with a frown, "Aww, I was hoping we could all play a game together." She complained.

I bowed to her; "I apologized but I would like to get a head start on the list; that way we will have plenty of time to "play." I said.

She clapped her hands in joy. "Oh how exciting. Very well; I shall hope to see you in the morning then." She said. I stood up and nodded to her. I looked over at Natsu; his face showed sadness but I had to ignore it. I turned around and walked away; back to the room.

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

I looked over at Lucy; she had a smirk on her face. This confused me; why is she so happy. "What are you smirking at Lucy?" I asked curiously. She exhaled sharply and looked over at me.

She smiled; "Oh nothing."She said. I stared at her with suspicion for a moment before sighing. I finished up my dinner and stood up from the table.

"I'm going to help Gray; are you ok with that?" I asked. She pouted and stood up from her seat.

"Natsu; could you stay just a little longer; it's been so long since I got to play with anyone." She said sadly.

I bit my lip in worry. I want to go back and help Gray. But Lucy hasn't been able to hang out with anyone for a little while. What should I do?

I took a deep breath and smiled. "Alright; we can hang out for a little while. But; I will need to help Gray in a little later." I said. She smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Great; let's go to the game room and have some fun." She said. Before I could say anything she began to drag me along to the game room.

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

I sat down on the bed that I and Natsu had occupied not that long ago. My knees were pulled to my now bare chest. I must have stripped off my shirt unconsciously before I sat down. My head was swimming with thoughts; jealousy; anger and annoyance. I was excited to come here and do my first job with Natsu. However; once I learned her true motive from us I knew it was a mistake. She has no interest in me; her thought only rely on Natsu. She wants me out of the picture and I plan to do that. I plan to do that by finishing this mission as quickly as possible. However; sitting here moping around is not going to quicken the process. I grabbed the photo album; placing it gently on my knees. I turned back to the page we were last on. The importance still confuses me but I hope to figure it out quickly. The door opened and I looked up from the photo album. One of the maids walked in and bowed to me.

"I apologize for the intrusion but I have a letter for you." She said. I was puzzled; who wrote me a letter and at this hour as well. She walked over to me and placed the letter near my feet. She bowed again and left the room but my main focus was on the letter. I shakily reached for the letter; my eyes showed slight fear. I shakily moved my finger towards the seal and traced it slowly. A short green light beamed from the seal. A figure appeared before it and I smiled in relief. It was just Erza. I feel silly for almost assuming the worst.

"Hey guys, sorry for sending this so late but I had just arrived at the city. I was fortunate to be able to write you this letter from the room that they had set up for me. Also; they were able to tell me the name of the noblemen's name. So, you're working for the Heartfilia family. I have to say that family is a nuisance, they try to get whatever the hell they want from anyone. It's sick. So, you better listen to me; don't buy into their nice act. Because once they have you in their web; they'll betray you in an instant." She said. I gasped and looked back at the door.

"Natsu." I muttered. I looked back at the letter.

"The only way not to end up in that situation is to finish that job of yours and fast. Give her no time to bond with you. It's the only way. I'm counting on you guys to come back in one, friendly bunch. Promise me that you'll follow my orders. I hope to see you soon at the train station. I should be there by the time you leave that house. Good luck and watch out." She said. Her message faded back into the seal. My fingers went numb; the letter slipped from my grasp. It fluttered down onto the bed; like a feather. I jumped from the bed and rushed to the door. Natsu's in trouble. I grabbed the door handle and rushed out the door.

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

I sat down on the couch as I watched Lucy. She was playing a virtual dance game; she was laughing and having a great time. She stepped to the beat; her feet never once missing the arrow that appeared on the screen. It seems she's mastered this song; as if she's played it tons of times before. However; as she danced I noticed her outfit was slightly inappropriate for a girl her age. Since she was only 12, she was still going through the stages of puberty. These things I learned during the sex talk. I shivered at that memory. But, back to the case at hand; her skirt was way too low and her shirt was a little too revealing. I hadn't noticed it earlier since she was sitting down. The game finished and she stopped dancing. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and turned around to me. "Well that was fun. What do you want to do?" She said. She stepped off the dance pad and walked over to me. Her pony-tail swished back in forth with each step.

"W-Well we could play one of the other games you have." I said. She put a finger to her lips; thinking about it.

"How about we just talk instead? I want to get to know you better." She said. I stayed silent but nodded a few moments later. She smiled and sat down on the couch next to me.

"Well, what would you like to know?" I said.

"Tell me; what is guild life like?" She asked.

I frowned at her. I really don't want to talk about this. That was the reason I took this job; to get away from the guild. A tear fell from my eyes and landed on the sofa. "I'm sorry; but I can't answer that. The guild life for me isn't the best right now." I cried.

"Why? What's wrong?" She asked. I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked away from her.

"Please, I really don't want to talk about it." I whispered.

She sighed, "Very well." She said. She stood back up from the couch and I looked up at her. "I'm going off to bed; I recommend for you to do the same thing." She walked over to the door and walked out. I blinked; what just happened? I sighed and stood up from the couch. It doesn't matter; right now I have to get back to room to help Gray. I walked over to the door and grabbed the door handle. I was instantly knocked to the floor; a cold body holding me down. I gasped as I looked up.

"Gray; what the hell are you doing?" I asked. He looked down at me; his face showed confusion.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

I pouted; "I was before you pounced on me." I said. He chuckled and stood up. He held out his hand and I grabbed it. I stood up and released his hand. I dusted myself off and looked back at Gray. "So, why did you rush over here?"

He smiled; "No really reason." He lied.

I raised an eyebrow, "So you ran all the way over here to glomp me." I said.

"N-No; that's not it at all. I just wanted to let you know that it was getting late." He said nervously.

"Alright; you could have just said that without glomping me." I said. He sighed and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"What am I going to do with you?" He asked happily.

I smiled at him; "Nothing; because you like the way I am." I said happily. He blushed and I chuckled. That's the Gray I know. We walked out the door of the game room and headed back to our bedrooms. Personally; I'm worried about sleeping on my own. I'm so used to sleeping next to Gray. I just hope I get some sleep at all. "Did, you figure anything else out from the list?"

He sighed; "I didn't have time; I got caught up in something." He said.

"And what would that have been?" I asked. He bit his lip in panic. What was he so nervous about?

"Uh, we got a letter from Erza." He said.

I gasped, "Really, what did she say?" I asked.

"She wished us luck." He lied.

I smiled; "Well that was nice of her. Hopefully we can write her back." I said. He nodded and we walked down hall towards our rooms. "Oh and by the way." He looked over at me. "Where's your shirt?"

He looked down at his bare chest. "Ah man; I forgot to grab my shirt. Now, what will everyone think?" He complained.

I chuckled; "Yep, because a shirtless 13 year old isn't strange." I said. He glared at me and I just smirked. "You know I'm kidding." I said.

He put his arm around my shoulders, "You better be." He said. I blushed and we stopped in front of our rooms. My room was the one the left and his was the one on the right. Gray looked over at me; he could read me like a book. "You're worried aren't you?" I nodded and he grabbed my hand. We walked into my room and he sat down on my bed. "Here's the deal; I will sleep in here with you tonight. But, tomorrow you'll try on your own." I bit my lip; can I really sleep by myself. I sighed; I have to learn sooner or later. Gray won't be around me every day.

"Alright; I promise not to bug you tomorrow." I said.

He frowned; "I never said it bugged me." He said. I walked over to the bed and sat down next to him.

"You may not think it now; but if I kept bugging you every night then it would get annoying." I said. Gray put his head on my shoulder.

"Even if you asked me every day; it would not annoy me." He said. I blinked and he looked up at me. "Come on, let's get to bed." He said. He removed his head from my shoulder and I moved over to the right side of the bed. Gray took the left side and we lay down under the blankets. I put my head on my pillow and closed my eyes. I felt Gray's arm wrap around my waist. I smiled as I fell asleep in his cold embrace.


	11. Chapter 11

**GOMENASI EVERYONE...I'VE BEEN HAVING SERIOUS WRITERS BLOCK LATELY AND I'VE JUST BEEN REALLY BUSY...I NOW PRONOUNCE THAT I AM NOT DEAD. ENJOY. **

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

I was already awake before the sun even began to rise. I wanted to get a quick start to find the special items in the album. After getting the letter from Erza, I plan to get out of here as soon as I can. I don't want to be around for when she places her plan into action. I picked up the album from the dresser and walked back over to the bed. Natsu was still in a peaceful sleep; I hate to wake him. I lifted a hand to his shoulder and began to shake him. He opened his eyes and sat up from his spot.

"Is it morning already?" He asked sleepily.

"Yeah, so get up. We have to get started with the search." I said.

He looked out the window; the sun has barely risen over the horizon. "Are you sure we should leave so early? It's still pretty early." He asked.

"I'm positive now get out of bed so that we can go. We have a lot of items to find." I said. He sighed and put his legs over the bed and stood up from the bed. He walked over to his suitcase and opened it to get his clothes for the day. After he took them out he left for the bathroom to get changed. Once I heard his footsteps get softer I let out a frustrated sigh. This mission will definitely go as planned because I don't want to find out what Lucy is after. After a few moments of waiting Natsu came back and we quickly left the room.

"Gray are you alright? You seem to be more cautious than usual." He asked. I looked over at him and smiled.

"I just want to get this done as quickly as possible so that Erza doesn't have to wait long. She can scary when she's angry." I said. I felt a shiver run down my spine just thinking about it.

"You have a point there but getting up at 5:30am is just crazy Gray. We have at least 3 days to find these items and there all pretty simple." He said.

"I know that but you promised Lucy you would hang out with her today so we might as well get a head start." I said; my words hiding as much angry and anxiety as possible.

"Well yeah but it could have waited for another time. I do want her to have as much fun as she can before we leave but you're starting act as if you want to leave this place for another reason." He said.

I chuckled nervously; "Why would you say that? This is our first mission; I want this to last as long as possible so that I can a great memory to look back on." I said.

He smiled; "I guess you're right." He said. He looked up at me. "Let's make this the best job ever." I nodded and he clenched his fists in front of his chest with glee. I shook my head; he's such a childish boy. He may be 12 but he shouldn't be this childish. We reached the front door when we heard a voice call out to us.

"Hey guys where are you going?" Lucy called to us as she walked into the living room.

Natsu turned around to face her. "We're going on an early start to find everything in the album. We probably won't find everything today but we might as well find everything that we can." He said.

She smiled; "Well I wish you luck. Try to find as much as you can. You can come back inside when you're ready." She said.

"I have a question." I asked her. She looked my way and I crossed my arms over my chest. "What are you doing up so early?"

She entwined her fingers together in front of her chest. "I have breakfast in a few minutes and then I have my studies." She said matter o factly.

"Oh! Well then I wish you luck." I said. She nodded and we left the house and began to start our hunt for the items on the list.

"So what should be look for first?" Natsu asked. I opened the album to a random page and it opened to show Lucy's mother; she was standing near a tree. "A tree; I don't understand."

"Maybe it has to do with the tree." I said.

"Maybe." He said; seeming unsure. I closed the album and we began to go down the path; in search of the tree. The tree had pink leaves as far as I could tell. It may be a Sakura tree but it could also be a cherry blossom tree. We walked out of the gates and down the path of the forest. I looked all around for the tree; all the others look the same so it shouldn't be too hard. As we walked down farther I noticed that the trail splits.

"What should we do?" I asked.

"Maybe we should split up." He suggested.

I bit my lip; "I don't know. Splitting up in an unknown area can be dangerous." I said.

He looked over at me; "I'll call for you if I need help. Remember we are wizards we can fight off people or things that try to hurt us." He said.

I took a moment to think about it. Is Natsu even ready to go out on his own? With Lucy on our tails with whatever plan she has she may go after him. However I don't he may think I don't trust him and something is up. Uh, I'm getting a headache. I took a deep breath and looked over at him. His face showed worry and determination as well.

"Alright fine! But if you get into any trouble signal me. Just shoot a fire blast into the air; just don't hit anything." I said nervously.

"I won't. You have to have faith more faith in me Gray." He chuckled. He started to walk his hands crossed behind his head. "Come on we need to get started." I sighed before walking down the path to the intersection. We both stood at the beginning at each path. A gust of wind blew by as we stood there. "Well good luck." He ran down the path in search of the pink tree. I just stood there; questioning my decision. Can Natsu really protect himself out there on his own? This is his first mission. But then again; he is a dragon slayer and was trained by a dragon. I suppose I have nothing to worry about. I started down the path in search of the pink tree.

* * *

_**(Lucy's POV)**_

I smiled as everyone was seated at the large table. Servants and guards alike sit and wait for my orders.

"Ms. Lucy what did you call us in for exactly?" My servant asked. I smirked and leaned against my entwined fingers.

"I have a job for all of you. It's important that you don't fail." I said.

"What is it that we need to do exactly?" She asked again.

"I need you all to do many different things. However all of those things revolve around the boy I told you about." I said.

"You mean?" He asked.

"Yes. He is the prime target but we can't do everything at once. He'll get suspicious." I said.

"Of course Ms. Lucy; what do you need us to do?" He asked.

"I need you specifically to look over him. Watch his every move and report back to me if their progress begins to pick up too much. I need them here long enough for the plan to work." I said. I looked over at my chef. "I'll send you a message when I need you Mrs. Tanahashi." She bowed to me in understanding and I lastly looked over at my guards. "Lastly I will need you gentlemen to keep them under radar. If they leave the grounds to do anything other than search for the album items then follow them. Stay in the shadows."

"Of course Ms. Lucy but may I ask you something?" Sarah asked; one of the female guards asked. I looked over to her as she stepped forward.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Why give them your mother's album?" She asked.

I chuckled; "Because there is so much junk in there that it will take them a while to find all of it." I said. They looked at me in shock. "Oh don't get me wrong I loved my mother very much but she had a weird sense of joy. Bubbles and flowers aren't exactly age appropriate for a woman of her age. But she's deceased now and all that matters now is that they find as many items as they can but they take as long as they possibly can."

"Of course Ms. Lucy." They all said. I smiled before standing up from my seat.

"Get to work." I commanded. They bowed and quickly left the room. I watched them all leave before sitting down with a huff. I looked over at the portrait of my mother on the wall. I growled and grabbed the paper weight that I had on the table and threw it in the direction of the portrait. It connected to the portrait; glass flung everywhere and I looked away from it; my tears running down my face. The rest of the portrait fell to the floor; whatever else was left smashed into tiny pieces. "You just had to die; die right before our plan was set to go into motion. You left me with the burden of our plans. Father refuses to help me because he thinks it's a waste of time but I think he's wrong." I turned back around to the smashed pieces of my mother's picture frame. The plaque had fallen off; the words were written clearly. Layla Heartfilia; wife to Jude Heartfilia and mother to Lucy Heartfilia. A beautiful woman who loves both her family and servants equally. I sighed and walked out of the room. I've had enough of this. I need some air after all of this.


	12. Chapter 12

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

I continued down the path of the forest. The area seemed calm as far as I could tell. I don't see what Gray was so worried about. I'm perfectly safe. Suddenly; I heard a rustle coming from the bushes in front of me. I stopped in my tracks and took a step back. What is it? Is something even there? The bush began to move once again and I stepped forward. It moved again and I quickly moved the bush apart and waited. Suddenly I was met face to face with a small squirrel. I smiled as I rubbed its face against my cheek. I laughed as its fur tickled my skin.

"Well aren't you cute." I said. The squirrel squeaked and hid back into the bush. I frowned and looked inside. "Hey; where did you go?" I was surprised when the squirrel shoved his acorn in my face. I laughed and gladly took it from him. I took the top off and handed it back. He gave his squeaky goodbye and ran away; up the nearby tree. I stood up from my crouching position and dusted off the dirt from my pants and continued on my way towards the pink tree. I need to get back to the job at hand and that was the tree so that we can discover what the sentimental value it had to Mrs. Heartfilia. I stopped in my tracks as I came across an intersection in the paths. I could choose the left or the right but I'm not sure which way to choose. I bit my lip and looked around the tops of the trees in hope for at least a speck of pink. I looked hard and close; scrunching my eyes for at least that once speck of pink leaf. Then it was not my eyes that found it but my nose that has found what I've been looking for. My eyes sharpened and I quickly followed the scent of the tree. My nose recognized it as a cherry blossom tree. It must be the only one because the smell is weak because of the others types of trees that are in the forest. I went down the right path and quickly looked around for the cherry blossom tree. The scent is getting stronger; the closer I got. I skidded to a stop and looked around. The scent is strong enough to be nearby. I walked around to finally see the tree. The tree was sitting on the edge of a cliff; the sun shined down on it making look like a holy sight to see; as if it wasn't even real. I began to walk up to the tree; the wind making it dance around as if it was inviting me over. I reached out a hand and touched the petals of the flowers that hang from the branches and the stems. My thumb traced the outer layer of the petals; the soft feeling made me smile.

"Cherry blossoms have always been my favorite flower." A voice said. I jumped and turned around to see Lucy standing there with a sad look on her face. "Even when my mother was still alive they were my favorite flowers because they brought my mother's happiness."

"Lucy; when did you get here and how did you find me?" I asked.

She smiled and walked towards me. "I come here at least once a day to pay my respects to my mother and remember her. She's always loved this tree." She said. She stopped in front of me and looked up at the tree.

"Well I might as well just take what I need and get going." I said. I looked back up at the tree and quickly grabbed a few of the stems from the tree and turned back around to face Lucy. I gasped as I felt her hand on my wrist. She pushed me back against the tree. She looked at me; her golden blonde hair shined in the sunlight and her face was bright.

"Natsu; I have a question to ask you." She said. I blinked and she smiled. "What do you think of me?"

"What do you mean?" I asked. She laughed and put a hand over my cheek. I was beginning to realize what was going on.

"I want to know." She whispered. She leaned in towards my ear. Her hot breath hit my ear and I gasped. "Do you like me?" My eyes widened at the question. Do I like her? She leaned back to face me and she looked me in the eye. I closed my eyes and gave my answer.

"Yes." I said. She smirked and leaned in. I was shocked when she took my lips in a kiss.

_**(Gray's POV)**_

I've been walking for what seemed to be hours now. My feet began to ache and I began to worry. Natsu should have flared me by now. Even he would have called to me from exhaustion or that he has found the tree. Maybe I should go back? I have a bad feeling something is wrong. I stopped in my tracks and quickly turned around and began to run. I don't care how tired I am; I will find him. Hold on Natsu; I'm coming for you. I looked up through the path.

"Where ever it is you are? I'm coming for you." I said.

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

My eyes flew opened and she had hers closed. I struggled against her but she held me back against the tree. When she finally pulled away I was visibly shaking. She released me from her hold and I fell to my knees in the grass.

"Well Natsu I must say I was shocked at you," She started when I interrupted her.

"I never said I liked you that way." I gasped. She seemed shocked that I said this and turned back around to face me. I shakily stood back up and looked over at her. I put 2 fingers to my lips and looked at her. "I'm sorry Lucy. I didn't get to finish my statement but you surprised me." I looked back at the tree. "I only see you as a friend which is what I thought you meant."

She looked down at the ground. A tear escaped and landed in the dirt below her feet. I gulped when she looked up at me. Her eyes full of tears and her cheeks bright red. "I thought that I had finally met a real friend." She cried. I blinked in confusion and she clenched her fists. "I thought you really liked me and that I wasn't going to be alone anymore."

"Lucy." I said.

"Shut up." She yelled. We fell silent for a moment and she looked away from me. "Just leave me alone."

I sighed and quickly picked up the flowers I dropped earlier and left to go and find Gray. I'm sure he's worried by now. I quickly ran back into the forest back where I came from. I felt bad for upsetting Lucy but this was the right thing to do. I didn't like Lucy the way she liked me. I just hope she will forgive me one day.

_**(Lucy's POV)**_

I watched as Natsu ran back into the forest. He seemed upset that I yelled at him. My lips began to form a smirk. This is perfect. Everything is going according to plan. He'll let the guilt get to him and that's when he'll walk into my trap. I began to chuckle softly and turned around and headed home. At least he bought my act about coming here every day. I really do love cherry blossoms but I don't waste all of my time here. I walked down the secret short cut my mother used to take me through to get here and back to the house quickly. I need to make sure that everyone is ready for the plan to begin soon. I'm not waiting any longer. My plan will be going as planned and if that's going to happen before it's too late. I walked down the stairs and a guard met me with a torch in hand.

"Are you ready Ms. Lucy?" He asked.

I kept my eyes on the path; never once looking at him. "Yes; take to the conference room. Once we arrive; get everyone there immediately do you understand that." I said.

"Yes Ms. Lucy." He said. I then stayed silent as we walked down the hall towards the house. I put a finger towards my lips; they still burned from my kiss with Natsu. But; it was a good burn. Maybe; I do like Natsu. I clenched my fist and shook my head. No; I can't think like that. He's in my way and I can't like the enemy. But then it hit me. What if he was on my side? Then he wouldn't have to be my enemy any longer. But will he be able to leave Gray's side. I smirked; we'll just have to see.

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

I have been walking for what seemed like hours searching for Gray but he's nowhere to be found. I hope i can find him soon because i'm almost to the intersection where Gray and I split up earlier this morning.

"Natsu; where are you." A voice called out to me.

I gasped and stopped in my tracks. It was Gray; he was calling out to me. I looked around; but where was he.

"Gray; where are you?" I asked.

"Natsu; can you hear me?" Gray asked again. I took off in his direction; his scent as well as his voice will lead me right to him.

"Don't move Gray; i'm coming." I said. I sped up as his scent got stronger. A few moments later i saw a figure in the distance. I knew it was Gray because i could never forget what Gray looks like; even a shadow of his likeness. "Gray." He looked in my direction and i immediatly felt his smile from a distance. But before i could reach him he sharply looked to his left and he was gone. A shadow ran right by him in a blink; snatching him right up. My eyes were wide as I stopped running; my heart beat began to quicken. He was gone. Someone took him away. I felt my knees weaken and collapsed to the ground. My eyes filling with tears. The memory of Igneel abandoning me flooded through my mind. This is just like that except this time Gray was taken from me; he didn't abandon me. I clenched my fists into the grass and closed my eyes.

"I'm going to find you Gray. Mark my words." I growled. I looked up with a glare. "And when I do; whoever took you is going to pay."

* * *

_**(Lucy's POV) (A few minutes ago)**_

I sat in my chair in the conference room. The room was dark; except for the candles that lit the room. The guards and the servant were already here; waiting for me to speak. I looked at them before folding my hands and leaning my chin on my hands.

"I'm sure you know why I called you in." I said.

"Yes Ms. Lucy." They said.

I smirked; "Then your orders go as ordered." I said. I stood up from my seat. "I want Racer to fetch Gray." Then I looked over my at my servant. "i'll need you to tie him up and knock him out."

"Yes, Ms. Lucy." They said. I smirked and they bowed to me.

"You may leave. Don't fail me." I said. They quickly left the room and I sat back down in my chair and began to laugh. "Its only a matter of time before i get what I want." I looked up at the portrait of my mother; the servants put up a new one after i broke the old one. "Soon my dream will be realized and i'll show father wrong." I looked back in front of me. "It's only a matter of time.


	13. Chapter 13

**I am so sorry for not updating in so long. I apologize but school has been hectic. Please forgive me and enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

I groaned as I began to come out of consciousness. What happened? The last thing I remember was waiting for Natsu to catch up with me and then the rest is fuzzy. What exactly happened back there? And where and am I? The room was dark except for a few candles lit on the walls. There wasn't really anything else in the room except a really large, throne like chair. I tried to move my arms but a clank of metal stopped me.

"What the hell?" I muttered. I looked back behind me; two long chains of metal were clasped to the ceiling and the other ends around my wrist. Why am I chained up? Who wants me? "What is going on?"

"That will all be explained in due time." A voice said. I looked up to try and locate the voice.

"Who's there?" I asked. Footsteps echoed off the walls as someone walked in.

"It is only me Gray. You do not have to be afraid." The voice said again. The figure came out of the shadows and faced me. A smiled was embedded on his lips.

"Natsu." I said. His smile brightened as he walked over towards me.

"Are you alright? I would hope so because you're going to be stuck here for a while." He said. His smile molded into a smirk. My eyes began to widen. What's this?

"Natsu; what's gotten into you?" I asked. He began to chuckle and soon began to cackle.

"Absolutely nothing Gray; this is what your fate has led to and that it shall be." He said. He turned around and began to exit the room.

"Natsu. Why are you doing this? What happened to my friend?" I yelled. He stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder.

"I was never your friend. It was all a disguise, a joke." He explained. No. It can't be.

"You're lying. Natsu would never say that or do this. He was my best friend. We looked out for each other when the guild turned against us. Natsu is everything to me. And I know he feels the same for me." I yelled back. Natsu faced showed surprise; it seems as if he didn't know that had happened. He turned back to look in front of him and sighed.

"Perhaps but the friend you knew was never a friend to begin with. The Natsu you knew never existed. This is the real me." He said. He started to walk away again and left the room. It feels as if my heart has shattered. This can't be true. Natsu was everything to me. This has to be a joke. Natsu was my best friend. We even shared our first kiss together. Sort of! If CPR counts! But the point is, is that Natsu and I were best friends. I could tell that his actions were sincere. Something doesn't add up.

* * *

_**(Lucy's POV)**_

"I see all has gone according to plan." I said. I turned around to face my staff. "I see Gray must have been horrified by the news."

"Indeed. He was a bit suspicious at first but in the end he just about broke." My butler explained. He stepped forward; his image and voice were all disguised.

"I must say you make a very impressive Natsu." I commented. He smirked and in a flash he was back to his taller self with his black suit and slick raven colored hair and red eyes.

"I hope that I was of any use to you today Ms. Lucy." He said as he bowed to me.

"You were perfect. Thank you James." I said.

"Any time Ms. Lucy." He said. He stood up straight and I smirked.

"Now all we need is the real Natsu to find his precious Gray and the climax of the plan can finally be thrown underway." I explained.

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

Turn after turn, corner after corner. I can't seem to find Gray anywhere. Where exactly did he go? Where did that thing take him? This is all getting so frustrating. I stopped for a break at the front of the house. I've been running for what felt like hours. Gray. He has to be around here somewhere. His scent is still around but is very weak.

"Natsu-san." A voice called to me. I looked up and over to my left. A teenage boy about a few years older than me was walking over to me. He was shirtless and holding a rake in his hand and a cloth in the other. "Natsu-san I thought that was you. How has your job been coming along?"

"I'm sorry I can't talk right now. I have to find Gray." I apologized.

He perked up at this. "Speaking of Gray-kun I found this while I was raking the lawn for Ms. Lucy." He said. He showed me the cloth and began to unfold it. I gasped; it was Gray's shirt. He does a have a stripping habit so he must have stripped it off unintentionally. I took the shirt from his hand and brought it to my nose. His scent was still pretty strong. This could help. "Natsu-san, what are you doing?"

I brought the shirt away from my nose and smiled. "Gray's scent is still strong so I should be able to track him down." I stated.

"Well then I wish you luck Natsu-san." He said.

I nodded and took off in the direction of his scent. It was coming from inside the house. But strangely when I walked inside. It was surprisingly dead silent. What's going on? I stopped and smelled the air once again. The basement area. That must be where he's at. I took off towards the stairs. Gray must be down there. I grabbed the knob to the door and started my way down. When I made it to the bottom of the steps it was a dark room lit with a few candles on the walls. Glass walls covered a section of the room; as if it was a spot to look over something. I ran over towards that glass wall. I looked down and gasped. It was Gray. He was chained to the wall; his wrists linked to the metal chains. His head was bowed and he had a few scrapes and bruises.

"Gray." I shouted to him. He did not stir; he did not move. I began to bang on the window. He still did not move. Damn, it must be sound proof.

"Natsu I see you finally made it." Lucy said. I looked over at her. A smile embedded her lips.

"What have you done to Gray?" I asked.

She smirked; "I haven't done much." She said. "However; he may not be too fond of you." I clenched my fists and quickly ran passed her. Her last statement was in the back of my mind. Right now I need to save Gray. A door came into view up ahead. I grabbed the knob and quickly walked inside.

"Gray." I shouted. He finally looked up at me. But a glare was set in his eyes. I gasped; Gray what's going on. "Gray, what's wrong? Are you mad at me?"

"Sure as hell I am. You said it yourself. Our friendship was all a joke. How do you think that made me feel?" He cried.

"A joke. I would never say that. You're my best friend Gray. You were the only one besides Gramps and Erza that stayed by my side." I cried. Tears rolled down my cheeks. This can't be happening. Why is he saying these things? "Why are you doing this Gray?"

"Why am I doing this? You're the one who told me these things. So do me a favor and get lost." He said.

"Gray." I whispered.

"I said get lost." He screamed. I put a hand over my heart. It was beating insanely fast in my chest. What is going on?

"No." I screamed back. "I can't leave you here. You're my best friend and I." I fell to my knees onto the hard floor. My tears began to drip onto the floor. Drip. Drip. "I think I love you Gray." His eyes widened but I refused to look up. Do I really love him? Is that what I'm feeling?

"I don't believe you." He muttered. I gasped and looked up at him. His eyes were tearing up; strays fell down his cheeks. "You tell me our friendship was a joke and now you're saying you love me. What the hell do you take me for? I'm not an idiot." He yelled.

"I never said our friendship was a joke. Why would I say that Gray? You were my first friend Gray. My best friend. My first kiss. You're my everything Gray. Why can't you see that?" I cried. I latched onto him and cried into his chest. His rapid heartbeat was soothing but knowing I'm the cause of that rapid heartbeat wasn't as soothing. "You have to believe me. I've been searching for you for hours. I could never have said those things if I just got here."

"If not you then who?" He asked.

"I don't know but it wasn't me." I whispered.

"Can this little love fest be over already?" A voice rang throughout the small room. We looked up at the glass wall from up above. Lucy stood in front of it with a microphone. "Seriously. What the hell is this a sappy chick flick?"

"Lucy why are you doing this?" I asked.

She smirked; "This is has been my plan all along. I never needed anything for my mother's memorial. Sure I would have liked to have a few of those things on that list since they really are lost but that wasn't the point for your come here. Since you two are out of the way my plans can finally be brought into action." She explained. She turned to the right. "James get my bags. We're leaving as soon as possible."

"Right away Ms. Lucy." He answered. She turned back to face us.

"And by the way you two if I were you I would enjoy your last few hours on earth." She said before walking away.

"What is she talking about?" I asked. The sound of a lock echoed off of the walls and I gasped. "We're locked in."

"What?" Gray said. I stood up and looked up at the glass. A butler began to walk by; Lucy's suitcases in hand. He looked back at us. A smirk embedded his lips as his face changed. I gasped in horror. It was my face. He changed back to his face and walked away. I looked back at Gray. His face was dark with a look of anger. "That bastard. I'm going to kill him."

"Gray we need to figure out a way to escape first." I said. He took a few deep breaths before looking back at me.

"I know but as soon as we find him. He's going to get his ass kicked." He said.

"I'm joining in on that." I said. "He was the one who said those horrible things. He's the reason that I almost lost you. He's going to pay."

"Right. But first we need to figure out what Lucy meant by our last few hours on earth." He commented.

A loud alarm began to go off. Red flashing lights flashed throughout the room.

"**Warning this building will self destruct in 2 hours? Please evacuate the building and leave the area." **

"Self destruct." I squeaked.

"And we have 2 hours to escape." Gray said.

I looked back at him; my eyes showed absolute fear. "So, we're going to die." I said.

"Unless we can get out of here than yes." He said.

"What are we going to do?" I whispered. I wrapped my arms around Gray's chest and Gray put his chin on top of my head.

"I don't know." He whispered.

"**Warning this building will self destruct in 2 hours? Please evacuate the building and leave the area." **

"I'm scared." I whispered.


	14. Chapter 14

**OH MY GOSH MY FRIENDS I FEEL SO BAD RIGHT NOW. I wanted to update SO BAD but the cursed WRITERS BLOCK got to me AGAIN and I couldn't update anything. But luckily I managed to finish it. Sorry if it's not as good as it usually is. I just wanted to get out of the house so that all of the good stuff can happen. **

**MAJOR ANNOUNCEMENT: This story is almost over...I think. **

**Enjoy...**

* * *

_**(**__**Erza's POV)**_

The train station is busy today as people rushed to get to their destinations. People scrambled to get on and off the train. Lucky for me people know of my power so they move out of my way. I don't always like when people do that but today is an exception.

The Heartfilia Company is one that you don't want to mess with. They can be devious and do whatever means necessary to get what they want. They believe that with power and money; comes the need for more. The current head of the Heartfilia Company is a business man of no limits. He buys everything that has plenty of value; all to make more money, not caring about the people he hurts in the process.

I won't let them hurt my friends so heading to the manor of the people in question is the only way to make sure they stay safe. I had a nagging feeling the whole time we were separated. I knew something wasn't right.

And I fear something is bad is going to happen if I don't hurry.

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

I felt my eyebrows begin to twitch and a headache beginning to form. The constant sounds of banging and the heat from the fire being used was getting slightly irritating.

"Natsu, you've been at it for almost an hour. Give it up." I groaned.

Natsu let out a cry of defeat and fell to the floor on his butt. He placed his head in his hands.

"I have to keep trying Gray. We need to get out of here before this whole place explodes." Natsu said. I could hear Natsu's chokes and sobs from all the way over here. I hate it that he's so sad, I cannot do anything to comfort him. If only I could get out of these chains. I've tried freezing them with my ice magic but my magic won't work. It seems to be magic proof. Natsu looked over at me; his tears shining in his eyelids. "What are we going to do? We're running out of ideas."

I bowed my head in defeat. "I honestly don't know." I answered. We're finished.

"No." Natsu cried. He punched the floor in frustration; his tears finally spilling. "This can't be over. This can't be it. There has to be a way out of here that we're not thinking of."

"Believe me Natsu I'm hoping there is but there isn't much else we can do. Everything in here is magic proof and the glass up above is unbreakable. And you've been pounding at that door at that door for almost an hour." I shouted. Natsu stared at me with disbelief and fear. It broke my heart. "The only thing we really can do is take the time we have left and enjoy it. We have only seventy-five minutes left. Let's just use whatever time we have left to do whatever we want."

"You make it sound like you've given up." Natsu said. I looked up at him; he was crying harder than I've ever seen. "I refuse to go down waiting for death. I would rather go down fighting."

"But what more can we do?" I asked.

"I don't know but we have to try something." Natsu answered. He placed a hand over his face to cover up his tear stained face. What I wouldn't do to be able to comfort him. "I refuse to let you die this way. I refuse to die this way. I will not be destroyed like I didn't mean anything to the world." He removed his hand from his face and looked at me with a sad smile. "The least we should do first is try to get you out of these chains. I'm sure your arms must be in a lot of pain."

"They do hurt a bit." I said to myself.

Natsu kneeled down in front of me and looked at the cuff links. He looked around for a key hole or a weak point. He bit his lip and looked around; feeling around for something or anything.

_Crack_

"I think I almost got it. It's starting to break." Natsu said.

"That's good." I said.

Natsu continued to tinker with the metal cuff links that cuffed my wrists; his fingers trying to break them apart.

"Ugh, it's no use. It's locked tight." Natsu said.

I smiled sadly; "That's alright; just sit with me." I said.

"Gray." He said softly. "Don't give up. We have to get out here."

"I'm not giving up." I said. "I just want to make sure that if we do die; that we won't have any regrets."

"We're not going to die." Natsu cried. "I won't allow it. I'll do everything I can to bust us out. We still have 50 minutes."

"At this rate; it won't be enough." I admitted.

* * *

_**(Erza's POV)**_

I have to say; this trail is a lot longer than I had first estimated. It seems like it is almost never ending. However; I have to get to the top. I have to get to the top to make sure that Natsu and Gray are alright. My friends are in danger; I need to save them from the Heartfilia's. Who knows what's going on with them right now?

Speeding up the trail to the manor I kept my eyes peeled for any sight of the large building. You could hear the sound of my armor clanking a mile away. The metal armor may be heavy but I don't mind; it makes me feel safe. I don't feel comfortable without my armor. It makes me vulnerable!

Stopping at the top I took a moment to rest; my breathing was rigid from the long way up. However I cannot relax long. A flash of red came into my vision for a brief second. I had to ask myself what a red flash would mean. Not taking the time to think I quickly ran onto the property and made my way to the inside. As I got closer I could begin to hear the faint noise of an alarm.

"What is going on here?" I muttered to myself.

I knew it wasn't anything good so I had to hurry and find Natsu and Gray. Making my way through the front door I looked around; the flashing of red and the roar of the alarms clouded my senses and concentration. I growled and started down the halls towards the bedrooms. I have to search anywhere and everywhere for them. I threw open every door I passed; each room being empty. However; the next room I found had a suitcase. It looked like it had Natsu's clothes in them. They could also be Gray's but I rarely see him with clothes on since he never keeps them on for long.

Which means that they're still in the building?

They're just not in here.

Not wasting any time I left the room and left for the front of the house. I don't have much time. I have about 30 minutes to get them out. Since they're not in the bedrooms then they must be somewhere in the basement. That's the only exceptional answer. As I raced for the basement door my mind continued to race with "what ifs." What if I don't make it in time and I die? What if they aren't even in the building? What if I find them but we don't get out in time?

No I can't think like that.

Stopping in front of the door that seems to be the basement; I opened it up and began to make my way down the stairs. It was very dark but the flashing red lights from the alarm made it bright enough to see what was in front of me. When it made it to the bottom however it was bright with tons of lights on. Why I couldn't see them from the top of the stairs bewilders me. But there is no time for that. The first thing my eyes saw was a large glass window pane. Making my way over to it; I peered inside.

Bingo!

I found them.

Leaving the window I raced across the hall to find a way to get inside that room. Those two…they look so frightened. Staring death in the face is tragic.

Don't you worry, Natsu, Gray I will save you both!

* * *

_**(**__**Natsu's POV)**_

Twenty minutes…twenty minutes is all we have left. I can stand waiting around for death to hit us in the face. I want to do something and I want to do it now. But there isn't much else I can do. The door is locked and is magic rejected. My magic cannot break down the door and the glass panel is practically impossible to break no matter how many times I tried to break that thing to pieces.

Gray says he hasn't given up on hope but I can tell he's lying. With his head bowed in defeat and his eyes clouded from spacing out. I can tell he's distracted with his final wishes and regrets. I refuse to think like that since I want to believe that we can get out. Something is telling me that we will make it out alive. I don't know how but we will.

_Bang, _**Crash**

"What was that?" I gasped. Gray lifted his head up slowly; he looked exhausted. His arms must seriously be numb. "Gray did you hear that?"

**Bang, Crash**

"Yeah; I heard it that time." Gray answered.

"What is that?" I asked myself. I stood up from the floor and walked away from Gray. "It sounds like it's coming from behind the door." Moving closer towards the door; I placed my ear against it hoping to hear what was going on.

With one final crash the door slammed open with a power force. Natsu flew back; his body skidding against the floor at a rough pace. He laid there for a second trying to get over the shock of whatever just happened. After that he shakily sat up and looked at the door.

The dark figure of the armor wearing guild mate they know and love stood in front of them; her sword in hand and a glare that could kill.  
The two male teens gasped in surprise; how did she find them and why was she here. They decided not to ask but to just hurry and get out of here.

"Natsu, Gray I'm so glad I found you both." Erza said.

"Erza, how did you find us?" I asked.

Walking in; she made her way over to Gray before responding. "I had a bad feeling that the Heartfilia's were going to do something horrible and I was right. But we can't talk about that now. We need to get out of here before this whole place explodes."

She didn't wait for them to say anything as she began slashing at the chains that connected to Gray. She needed to get them off quick. With each slash the chain would begin to slice just a bit. Erza slashed and sliced as quickly and as powerful as she could. Gray cowered as far from the blade as he could; not wanting to get hit in the cross fire.

With a snap the chains cracked and fell to the floor; Gray let a sigh of relief as his arms felt like jelly at his sides but he felt much better with his arms down. Natsu ran over to him and picked him up by his left arm and helped him to his feet. Gray put his arm over Natsu's shoulder and the three mages quickly escaped the building.

**Five minutes until the building is terminated. Evacuate the area. **

"Hurry up you two. If we don't hurry then we're done for." Erza shouted.

"We're going as fast as we can Erza." I shouted back.

"Well go faster. I didn't come all the way over here to watch you idiots explode." Erza said.

No one responded but they all concentrated on getting the hell out of there. As they ran out of the door they ran into the forest to get as far from the blast as possible.

**3…2…1**

Before they knew it the ground began to shake and an explosion so loud that their ears began to ring. It was especially loud for Natsu thanks to his dragon hearing. He let out a cry of pain and he fell to his knees. Gray fell with him and he tried to see if he was alright. Erza skidded to a stop and looked back at the two mages on their knees.

"I can't hear. My ears feel like they're bleeding." I cried. Gray tried to comfort him even though his ears were ringing too. Erza kneeled down in front of them and frowned.

"Can you walk?" Erza asked.

Natsu looked up at her but couldn't really hear what she was saying. Everything was muffled and scratchy.

"I-I can't understand you Erza." He cringed before trying to stand up. "L-Let's just t-try and g-get out of here we need to g-get to a d-doctor."

Erza didn't bother to respond as she just helped lead him away from the area; trying to get around as much debris as possible. She managed to get a look back at the manor. The building was complete chaos. Wood and bricks covered the land; the gate fell to the ground and smoke rose into the air. No doubt someone is going to see it and the fire department will come.

"Don't you worry Natsu…we're gonna get you some help." Gray promised.

If only Natsu could hear that. He would have been so happy.

* * *

**There you have it. **

**Review my pretties and I hope to update again real soon. **


End file.
